Stargate SG-1: Maybourne Unleashed
by BajaB
Summary: What if Harry Maybourne had been more effective? Stargate SG-1, with a little bit more emphasis on acquiring technology to use. Starts from the season one Episode Enigma and generally follows canon timeline. Highlights only, not full story dialogs and scenes. Fill in the gaps yourselves. :)
1. The Tollan Factor

**Chapter one – The Tollan Factor**

Colonel Harry Maybourne was not a nice man.

In fact, many people would use colourful and imaginative terms that were quite the opposite of 'nice' to describe him. Ruthless, determined, and a cunning son-of-a-bitch were probably the most complimentary.

A large portion of those people who came into contact with Harry throughout his convoluted military career, would therefore not have been surprised to find out that his primary concern regarding the 'aliens' rescued from Tollan was not their well-being, but how to get the arrogant bastards to share their technology.

So as he watched Omoc and the other Tollans walk up the ramp to the Stargate with the Nox Lya, turning their back on Earth, it would shock nobody to know that he was sorely tempted to order his men to fire.

"Wait," he called before the Tollans disappeared into the event horizon of the gate. "If you walk through that gate, you are abandoning us and every world we go to. You'll be responsible for every person who dies that your technology might have protected. Are you really going to do that – to abandoned everything?"

Omoc didn't even miss a step and kept walking. Narim paused, but then visibly hardened his resolve and moved on, disappearing with the rest of his people.

Lya, the uninvited Nox representative who's offer of a new home the Tollans accepted, began walking backwards up the ramp, watching the soldiers and their guns, until she too passed through the watery-looking surface of the wormhole, which abruptly disappeared.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Maybourne, somewhat wistfully.

SG-1, still standing on the ramp, turned to face the soldiers surrounding them.

"You can put the guns down now boys," said Jack before turning to Daniel. "You did good, Daniel."

Daniel nodded absently, his eyes looking to where Maybourne still stood at the control room window.

"Now that they have finally left the building, we can get this show on the road," Harry said, reaching into his coat to remove another set of orders from the President. "These are our new orders. You'll find them all perfectly legal and correct."

Hammond took the orders and unsealed them, quickly scanning through with the ease of long practised. His eyes widened and his mouth tightened.

"Colonel Maybourne, I protest," he said. "The Tollans made it very clear that they do not want us to have their technology. What you are proposing is to basically steal from them!"

"Salvage, not steal," said Maybourne, taking a phone from his pocket and dialling. "You heard me, Sir, I asked them if they were abandoning everything and they made their answer pretty clear by walking away."

"That's reading a lot into-"

Hammond paused as Harry held up his hand and turned slightly to speak into the phone.

"The mission is a go. Get down here yesterday," he snapped before hanging up and turning back to Hammond. "Sorry sir. Your 'friends' turned their back on us and walked away from any sort of co-operation. They have officially abandoned their home world. Whatever they left behind is up for grabs, and the President agrees."

Seeing Hammond was still internally objecting, Harry felt the need to make a point.

"General, you've seen what they can do, we cannot defeat the Goa'uld without that sort of advantage," he said, passion raising his voice. "If your team arrived on Tollan a few hours later, we would not be having this conversation and the recovery would be in full swing. SG-1 saved those people's lives and they didn't even want to say 'thank you'. Well I say 'screw them'. They are not friends of ours, and they have no right to stop us from using every means we can to protect our world."

"Dial the Gate, General," he said, looking through the windows and down onto the device that held all their hopes. "We are sending teams back to Tollan to take whatever they can find. It's not going to be pretty, but we need to try – for the sake of this planet."

#

**TOLLAN**

A vicious wind swirled the putrid stench of sulphur, brimstone and other gasses over the ruins of the once great city that spanned the world of Tollan.

Volcanoes spewed torrents of molten rock and burning ash into the air, and giant fissures swallowed empty skyscrapers in one gulp.

Amongst this maelstrom, a small army raced against time. Like a hive of ants stripping a carcass, the gasmask wearing people pillaged the areas near the Stargate of anything they could lift, pull, or shift.

The gate was constantly active as item after item was forced through. Boxes of things pulled from homes, crates of good taken from shops, whole vehicles found sitting in garages – everything went through the gate as fast as it could be brought there.

Several flatbed trucks moved out further to pickup items found by the wide ranging motorbike scouts, but those trips were becoming less and less frequent as the planet's surface disintegrated under the internal pressures caused by tidal shifts.

Several lives had already been lost, and more would be if the operation continued for much longer, but that was not an option.

A river of lava was closing in on the Stargate.

For a week the Earth humans worked non-stop to collect as much as they could from the abandoned planet, and yet they had barely made a dent in the local area alone. Despite having years to build and pack their migration fleet, the Tollan people simply could not take everything with them. The shear amount of technological gear left behind was far more than could be moved in several years, yet alone a week.

Still, the teams would work right up to the last minute, desperately searching for anything that might somehow help them in their war with the Goa'uld.

No matter how many more lives it cost them.

#

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

"So let me get this right," said Jack, playing with the Tollan armband. "The Tollan's left their front door open, so we just wandered in and took anything we wanted? That kind of doesn't make us good neighbours now, does it?"

"The Tollan abandoned their world and turned their back on us," said Maybourne. "That makes them the bad neighbours, not us. We just took the stuff they left out on the verge."

"Hmm," said Jack non-committedly. "Remind me never to park my car near your house."

"Sir, we don't even know how they work," protested Carter. "We can't begin to explain the principles they are built on, let alone how they are made. There could be a multitude of dangers we are simply unaware of and will not be able to handle."

"You take that risk every time you walk through the Stargate," said Maybourne. "Every time you pick up a rock on another planet you are taking a risk. Our scientists and engineers have worked out how to make these armbands let you walk through walls. It makes you are practically impervious to any normal attack, including Staff weapons. We recovered dozens of them, so they obviously have more functions than that, but that's the one that makes them worth using."

"So we don't know what else they do, but we are certain they do other things?" asked Daniel. "Doesn't that seem exactly like the reason the Tollans wouldn't share technology with us to begin with?"

"Look, we can sit here all day and argue, but these devices could save your life and the lives of your team mates. They could mean the difference between success and failure of your missions. Are you really going to turn your back on that just because we haven't figured out all the answers yet?"

Silence answered his question, and he knew he had them. The armbands would become standard equipment for the SGC teams most likely to encounter danger – and that meant SG-1 in particular.

#

**ANTARTICA: SECOND GATE LOCATION**

"So I was thinking," said Jack, stifling the pain of his broken ribs and leg and trying to ignore the freezing cold of the ice cavern they were trapped in. "What happens if you drop something while you are walking through a wall or something?"

Carter paused in her chipping away at the ice-bound DHD, and thought for a moment.

"We're not entirely certain," she answered. "We've been reluctant to experiment too much along those lines, since the bands only work if they are being worn, and what might happen when matter phases back into normal space inside of other matter could be catastrophic."

"Catastrophic as in, 'bang' catastrophic, or catastrophic as in 'Oh no, I'm stuck inside a wall' catastrophic?"

Carter smiled.

"The 'bang' sort. Potentially a very big bang," she answered. "It might just 'push' matter out of the way, like hitting a nail into a piece of wood, but it could also just as likely split atoms."

"As in, 'Nuclear' split atoms?"

"Yes sir," answered Carter, returning to the task of extracting the frozen DHD.

"Oh. Wow."

Jack settled thoughtfully for a moment.

"So, what happens when we breathe in and out? While doing the David Copperfield thing with a wall I mean. Where does the air go, or come from, for that matter?" he asked.

"It appears the armbands also act as a sort of 'survival' suit, supplying air and protecting us from the environment we are travelling through," she answered continuing her work.

"Hmm, really," said Jack. "Protecting us from the environment eh, so like stopping us from freezing maybe?"

Carter stopped and looked at Jack, astonished.

"Sir, that's brilliant," she said, then frowned. "But if you should pass out while phased, I might not be able to aid you even if I activate my phasing device."

"It's that or freeze," Jack answered, reaching for his so far rarely used armband. "I'll try it for an hour or two and see if it helps. You might want to think about if you can use it to help with the DHD, or maybe even to see if our popsicle friend over there had any tools or equipment that might help."

"Yes, Sir," she answered, checking her own armband. "Although I'll make quick recon topside first, since it will be easy to travel through the ice."

"Yeah, how does that work anyway, shouldn't we just sink through the floor?" asked Jack.

"It's er, it complicated," said Carter, not convincingly.

"You don't know," accused Jack, "None of you have worked it out yet, have you?"

"It has a lot to do with what you are thinking about," explained Carter. "You automatically expect to be able to walk on the floor, so you can. If you want to walk through a solid rock wall, you can do it any angle."

"So what, we can walk on air, if we wanted to?"

"No. There seems to be some limited, interaction with the density of surrounding unphased matter, which is why it takes extra effort to push through rock as opposed to sand for instance."

"Oh, okay," said Jack. "Now I am worried I'm going to switch this on and sink into the centre of the Earth or something."

Carter smiled and activated her device. With its protection from the surrounding cold, they would be able to last a lot longer, although Jack's injuries still made their situation dire. Still, he had a good point about searching the rest of the cavern for supplies.

With luck, she might even find a functioning staff weapon they could use to melt water, and that would give her even longer to fix the DHD and get them out of there.

As detestable as it felt, they might owe their lives to Maybourne's insistence in recovering Tollan equipment and putting it to use even without understanding how it worked. Not that she would ever openly admit it to him though.

#

**HARLAN'S COMPOUND: LABORATORY**

Jack paused a second before answering his Harlan-manufactured robot double.

"Well they're all debating the meaning of life out there. Both Daniels think this is all fascinating. The Carters are arguing already. Teal'c feels left out. You and I have got a few things to talk about," he said. "Maybourne's plotting something, as usual."

"I'm not going to give you a hard time about who gets to go back, if that's what you mean," answered Robot Jack, a note of bitterness entering his tone.

"Good, but that's just not good enough. There is, um, a little issue of security. You know everything I know about Earth. Codes, defences, you know, important stuff," said Jack.

"I know, you have to destroy us," said Robot Jack, turning back to face the incomplete Teal'c. "Even if we bury the gate, the risk is too great. You have to kill us, but I've got to tell you, I am not at all happy about it. Not happy at all."

Jack stood silently for a moment. There wasn't really anything to say; Robot Jack was right.

"Maybe I can offer an alternative," said Harry Maybourne, walking over to join them.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Robot Jack.

"What would it hurt? You would still be part of the Stargate program, just my side of the fence instead. I can sell this to the higher ups, but it will need to be a package deal," explained Harry. "Come on, there is no way they are not going to want a second Carter and a second Daniel working for them. We convince Harlan to let us move some gear over here, make it another off world research base of sorts, Harlan gets lots of people talk to – it's all good and everybody is happy."

"Or you could just pull us and this place apart trying to figure what makes us tick-"

"Nah," interrupted Jack. "Your Carter will already be here doing that, and think about what else she might learn that Earth could use."

"Good point," admitted Robot Jack with a reluctant nod.

"You, er won't be able to go on missions or anything of course, with that battery problem-" said Jack.

"Harlan said some of his people had an energiser bunny thing they used to go away for longer."

"But none of them came back."

"Still, we'll figure something out, but even without that, you'll still be useful here, as more than just a security guard," said Harry. "We need a military mindset here to keep an eye out for potential uses of the technology, and the dangers. You both know what these scientist types can be like. Even testing new weapons and systems would be more securely done here or on another planet than on Earth."

"Yes, well, and you are stronger, and can take a bit more damage," Jack admitted, nodding towards the ugly wound on Robot Jack.

"And smarter, don't forget smarter," added Robot Jack, with a smile.

"So it's a deal then? You'll stay here but keep working for the SGC? Hell, you might even get a promotion, being in charge of an off-world base and all that, which would be good because I am not splitting my pay with you," said Jack.

Robot Jack frowned.

"A desk job - Is it too late to change my mind? Just send the bomb through."

"All right, I'll give you all the Simpson's tapes, and I'll make sure you get regular care packages, from me, not some pencil-pushing bureaucrat."

Both Jacks smiled, and then frowned, the same thought obviously crossing their mind at the same time.

"You are going to want Harlan to help with that Tollan gear, as well as share with us his own technology, aren't you?" asked Robot Jack.

"Harlan's so desperate for company I can't see that being a problem," answered Harry. "We offer to ship through a few dozen people every few months to help get his place back up to scratch, and he'll likely give us everything we want."

"Hmm. I wonder how many people he could copy," asked Robot Jack.

"We do not want to think about that," said Jack. "And I think it would be best to suggest Teal'c going 'nutso' shows Harlan can't make any more copies of anybody. That's one can of worms we do not want to open up."

The unfinished Teal'c synthetic lay silently in front of them and would likely stay that way forever, if either of them had anything to say about it.

"I agree," said Harry, surprising them both. "Keep it as an ace up our sleeve."

"You just don't want the competition of another Maybourne running around," accused Jack.

Harry gave a short chuckle.

"I don't think we would get along," he said, before turning heading back over the others.

"You know-" started Robot Jack.

"No. No supermodels. No Robot Urma Thurman, no."

"Oh come on!"

#

**HOME OF SENATOR ROBERT KINSEY**

Robert was a happy man. He was about to close down the money pit the Stargate program had become, and drive another nail into the coffin of his political opponents by doing so. Once he was president he would be able to open it up again, and this time it wouldn't be military jocks running the show but his own little group of like-minded individuals.

Everything was going exactly as he had planned, until he entered his private study and discovered he was not alone.

"Hello, Senator," said the man currently seated in one of the opulent chairs in the office.

"Colonel Maybourne," snarled Kinsey. "How the hell did you get in here and what the blazes do you think you are doing."

"I am saving you from a dreadful mistake," said Maybourne.

"The Stargate," said Kinsey, "costs the USA 7.4 billion dollars a year to operate and has endangered the lives of everyone on this planet a dozen times over – not that it is any concern of yours – but as Chairman of the Appropriations Committee, I cannot allow such a wasteful-"

"Oh please," interrupted the Colonel. "Don't pretend to believe that rubbish. The NID is well aware of your true agenda and I am here to warn you not to mess with the Stargate program. It is too important to be subjected to your petty political and money grabbing games."

"Get out," yelled Kinsey. "I'll see you court marshalled for this."

"You'll do nothing of the sort, unless you want the contents of that secret drawer in the liquor cabinet to come to light."

"How dare you-"

"How dare I?" cut in Maybourne, raising his voice angrily. "How dare you put the safety of this country, this planet even, behind your ambition-"

"The Stargate has done nothing for us since the day it was opened!" yelled Kinsey, matching Maybourne's volume.

"You fool. It's the only chance we have of obtaining the technology we need to protect this planet from alien ships. Do you think they are not going to come, just because the gate is closed?"

"If we close the gate we will not longer be a threat to them-"

"While we exist we are a threat to them, or at the very least, a resource to be invaded and captured. They will come, are coming, as you would know if you have bothered to listen to Doctor Jackson."

"Even if Jackson is not just delusional, I have faith our armed forces-"

"Oh please. We have captured weapons a thousand years old that are more powerful that anything we can field. Our most powerful nukes won't scratch the paint on the ships currently on their way here. But it doesn't matter. Even if we are powerful enough to fight and win, you are still not going to shut down the Stargate program."

"Why not? What have we ever gotten to show for the money we have already spent? Isn't that the NID's job, to investigate alien technology for our use?"

"Senator, senator, senator," sighed Harry, standing up from his chair. "We are already using many of the devices brought through the gate to maintain security here on Earth, but if even one of the many technologies we are investigating was released, the economy of the world would collapse and governments would fall, our own included."

"Impossible," said Kinsey. "You have nothing like that."

"Really? I suggest you have a closer read of the SGC mission reports, in particular the one where we recovered over a hundred tons of equipment from the planet Tollan before the gate was overrun by Lava."

"I read it. The technology is too advanced for us to understand or duplicate. Another dead end waste of resources," Kinsey stated.

"We have been making great strides, but you are right, we don't understand even the basics of what we recovered. Anti-gravity, advanced ION canons capable of shooting down a Goa'uld ship from orbit, power generation on a scale undreamt of – our best scientists can't make head or tails of any of it, so far," agreed Harry. "But that doesn't stop us from using it."

Kinsey paused, mouth open, ready to argue further, but caught off guard by Maybourne's last statement.

"You have worked out how to use the Tollan equipment?" he asked.

"Some of it," admitted Harry. "Enough to make it worthwhile, but we need more. We need equipment and devices we can learn from, and we won't get those by closing the Stargate program."

"We can't justify sending soldiers willy nilly all over the universe scavenging left over bits of other people's technology. That money would be better spent on our schools and investing in our own people to develop what we need," argued Kinsey.

"We are too far behind," said Maybourne. "We need a leg up. We need to leap frog the development process and cheat our way to the front. If you close the Gate and put all of that money making sure every person can read and write, we still won't have space fighters or lasers before some Goa'uld vaporise our cities and enslave the Earth, again. Do you want to be free, or to be the best read slave in the universe?"

"They are out of control!" yelled Kinsey again. "They are cowboys shooting their way into and out of trouble that they have no right involving this country in."

"But they get results," said Harry, bringing up a strange device on his arm. "So long as they are out there, they get results. Do not close down the Stargate program. Take a close look at what is means to the safety and security of this planet and stop thinking about how to line your own pockets."

Kinsey bristled and began to bluster again, spluttering threats and denials as his mind desperately searched for a way out.

"I have only the-"

"Save it senator. We've already arrested a few of those friends you don't think we know about, and I'm sure you can appreciate just how cooperative they have been," interrupted Harry.

"I don't know what you are talking about," denied Kinsey again, but his heart wasn't in it.

"If you shut down the Stargate program, when the Goa'uld get here you'll already be a prisoner, along with the rest of those friends of yours. The only reason you aren't already in prison is because we can use a man in your position to make sure nobody else tried to hijack this program."

Finally Kinsey was quite. He could see it now. He would be controlled, just he had been before and had controlled others. That was all right, he could bide his time, waiting for the moment when he could turn the tables on his new controllers.

Harry watch Kinsey's face, almost able to read the thoughts he knew would be going through the detestable man's mind. Suddenly his watch beeped.

"Oh, looks like my time is up for today. Goodbye Senator. We'll be in touch"

Before Kinsey could object, Harry turned and walked through a wall, as if it wasn't there, leaving the speechless and stunned Senator to rethink his position on the Stargate program and how he could use this new turn of events to his advantage.

#

**KLOREL'S SHIP: GATE ROOM**

In the dim light given off by the active gate, a M.A.L.P suddenly appeared. The camera and sensors on the unit panned around, making sure nothing lurked in the dark, waiting to ambush the strike team.

A few moments later, three figures appeared through the shimmering even horizon, weapons held aloft as they moved quickly into the room. Four more figures appeared, all of them heavily armed.

The wormhole collapsed almost the moment the last person was through. With the room secured, Teal'c opened a crate and seeing the contents, quickly began to pass out the small weapons inside, explaining their function as each of the others took one.

"Nice," said Robot O'Neill, taking one of the small Zats. "I suggest we send some of these back to the SGC. At the very least that will justify this trip."

"Well that'll make Maybourne's day," said Jack.

"I don't really see that as a highlight," commented Daniel thoughtfully.

"Me either," admitted Jack.

#

**KLOREL'S SHIP: PELTAC (COMMAND CENTRE)**

"A sarcophagus," said Robot Daniel.

"Now that would make Harry's year," said Jack. "Teal'c, any idea which snake-head we have here? Not that it matters, since I'm still going to weld the lid closed somehow and keep it inside."

"Sir, it appears we are on a ship," said Carter, looking at a viewscreen.

"That is correct SamanthaCarter, and we have entered Hyperspace," said Teal'c solemnly. "Probably heading for Earth."

"A ship? That would make Maybourne's century," said Robot Jack.

"Okay, new plan. We need to figure out how to control this ship, Carter, Jackson, all four of you get on it," ordered Jack. "Prioritise finding out how to dump the air out of everywhere. Meanwhile Teal'c and the two of me will scout around and see what else we can find. Our armbands will make that easy enough. And somebody call Earth on that Tollan thingy.

"But first," he said, taking out a newly acquired Zat gun and moving over next to the sarcophagus. "Let's see what's in the box? Or in this case, who's in the box."

#

**SGC CONTROL ROOM**

"Space Command reports that the warheads struck an energy field prior to impact. No damage," said Harriman, his voice ringing hollowly through the SGC.

"That's impossible!" yelled Samuels.

"NASA confirms, Sir," said Harriman. "The Goa'uld ships are still up there."

"SG-1 has contacted us using a Tollan communicator," announced Maybourne, still holding his phone to his ear. "They are onboard one of the ships and have taken control of the command centre."

"One of the ships is firing on the other," said Harriman.

"That's them," said Harry turning back to bark orders into his phone. "Target the Bogey 1, the ship that is being attacked. I repeat, target the ship that did not fire first."

Hammond and the rest of the SGC command staff held their breath as Harriman listened intently on his ear piece.

"Sir, both ships are on fire and I'm now getting reports of something striking one ship from the ground. Somebody is firing from the Earth's surface," said Harriman.

"But we don't have the technology to do that," protested Samuels.

Harry smiled. "That we don't, but others we have encountered through the gate most certainly do."

"Sir! Reports from all over the world. A giant fireball in the sky. One of the ships has been destroyed. The other one is moving away."

Cheers erupted through the centre.

Hammond was glad, very glad indeed, but he knew Maybourne was going to be insufferable.

After all, it appears he managed to have at least one of the recovered Tollan Ion canons working in time, and could possibly have taken out both attacking ships with it.

Still, so long as the Earth was safe, Hammond wasn't about to complain, and since it was SG-1 and their Robot counterparts who had captured the surviving ship, had the better bragging rights.

#

**P3X-775: Taldor**

"If my people are not released, the imprisonment of the members of SG-1 will be considered a hostile act. Peaceful relations between our two worlds will end, right here, right now," warned Hammond.

"Our laws are immutable," aid a male voice from the darkness.

"Your law is unjust," said Hammond.

"Sir," began Kovacek. "I'm not sure if this is-"

"What's it going to be?" demanded Hammond.

"Release is impossible," stated a female voice.

"Why?" asked Hammond angrily.

"There are no returns from Hadante…for anyone," explained a male voice from the darkness.

"That is not your decision to make," Hammond answered. "You have unjustly sent my people somewhere. Either you tell me where or I will be forced to take action against you to find out."

No voice answered Hammond.

"So be it," he said, turning and briskly walking away, Kovacek racing to catch up.

"Colonel Maybourne?" said Hammond into his Tollan communicator as soon as they were away a distance. "We are a go on plan Alcatraz 1."

His didn't even wait for a response before issuing orders to Kovcek.

"Activate your phase device and find the gate address of where SG-1 has been sent. I'll send another team to back you up, but I get the feeling you are not going to have a long wait before they use the Stargate to sentence somebody else. Hell, have one of your team get convicted just to get the address."

"Yes, Sir," said Kovacek, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Once you have the address, get it back to the NID as soon as possible, they'll take it from there. understand?"

"Yes, Sir," confirmed Kovacek.

"And if anybody tries to stop you, shoot them."

**Hadante – the Prison Planet**

The activation of the gate, so soon after the last time, caught most people by surprise. A trio of well armed soldiers exiting, instead of more prisoners, caused a near stampede away from the gate.

Very quickly, only SG-1 and a few brave or curious others were left.

"About time you guys got here," said Jack, walking over to where SG-3 was guiding a pallet of goods through the gate.

"Sorry, Jack," said Makepeace. "We sent an NID taxi for you, but it's a few months away. We figured you might want a few comforts from home. MRE anybody?"

"Nah, I was kind of getting used to the whole grey slop for every meal thing," answered Jack. "It's doing wonders for my weight."

"I'll take one," said Daniel, stepping up to take the offered package.

"I don't suppose you have a generator in your little bag there powerful enough to run the gate?" asked Jack as the two teams moved away from the gate and further into the tunnels of the prison. "I really don't want to wait around here for a month, and I think this glowing root thing is giving me hives. Can you be allergic to a cold fusion plant?"

#

**P7J- 989: **

"Again, we thank you. You have given us a whole new world of beauty and future experiences," said one of the now free residents previously kept in the virtual reality world of the Game Keeper.

"Well you've still got a lot of work to do, but we are very interested in trading with you. We can supply many of the things you need to get you back on your feet," said O'Neill.

He almost felt dirty thinking about how much Maybourne was going love the things this planet had to offer. The stasis pods, the biodome, and advanced computers that lasted a thousand years, just to start with. Even the annoying android, the Keeper, had potential. An artificial intelligence of that sophistication had many possibilities, despite its personality.

Speaking of the devil, Jack watched as the subject of his less than appreciative musing ran back.

"They are ruining everything," the Keeper complained, glaring at Jack. "Do you know they are actually picking the flowers? Picking them! My flowers. It's taken me a thousand years to get them right, and they are just picking them!"

Yeah, thought Jack. Maybe he'd suggest they not trade for the technology behind the Keeper. Or better yet, convince Harry to get one as a personal assistant.

#

**P3R-636: TERELLA**

"Tell them to lower their weapons. They will kill him," said the woman Daniel just stopped from jumping off the cliff.

"You know what? I am thoroughly sick of getting captured," Jack said, moving his had from his weapon and onto his armband.

Nodding to Daniel, he activated his Tollan Phase device, as did Teal'c and Carter, with Daniel following a moment later. Staff weapon blasts shot from the Jaffa and passed through, leaving them untouched.

#

**PRYUS's SHIP'S PELTAC**

"You are not a Goa'uld," said Jack. "But you act just like one."

"Who sent you?" screamed the self-styled King and God Slayer, Pryus. "What Goa'uld do you serve?"

"We've told you already," said Daniel. "We serve no Goa'uld."

"Liars! Thieves," yelled Pryus. "Throw them in the mines."

The fake-Jaffa stood by, looking unsure. They couldn't even touch the strangers, so how could they follow their orders?

"Please," cried Shyla. "My father is old. He doesn't understand-"

"Oh he understands enough to keep his own people enslaved," said Jack.

"Please - He was once the greatest of men. But, he can rule no longer. He lives only to see me married."

"Shyla, what are you saying?" roared Pryus.

"Father, it's the sarcophagus. It's changed you, made you callous and cruel!" cried Shyla, running to her father and putting her arms around him. "You must stop!"

For a moment, Pryus seemed to hesitate, perhaps to consider his daughters words, but quickly the madness returned.

"No," he yelled, pushing her away from him. "You're one of them. You've been taken by a Goa'uld. Guards, shoot her! Shoot them all!"

SG-1 automatically brought their weapons to bear, despite being out of phase with the people around them. Daniel went one step further and jumped in front of Shyla in a vain attempt to protect her.

The Staff weapon blasts flew through him, striking Shyla, tossing her backwards to the floor.

"What have you done?" screamed Daniel at Pryus.

The sight of his beloved daughter on the ground dead, was the last straw. Pyrus staggered, falling to his knees beside his daughter before he too collapsed; the shock of seeing his daughter's death proving too much for his mind and body to handle.

The fake-jaffa, seeing their leaders dead, panicked, dropping their weapons and running from the room.

"Quick," said Daniel, deactivating his armband. "Help me get her to the Sarcophagus."

#

"Sorry about your father," said Daniel.

"He was very old," said Shyla, wiping tears from her face. "The Sarcophagus could no longer help him. I am the ruler here now."

"We'd like to help," said Daniel. "We can show your people better ways to mine, a way that will let them be free. You won't have to work yourselves to death to make your quota anymore, and we can help you build a better society."

"We might even go through the gate and take care of that Goa'uld on the other side for you too," offered Jack.

"And what will you want in return?" she asked.

Even in the depth of her sorrow, and with the shock of her father's death still present, she knew what she had to do. She was the planet's ruler now, it was up to her to make sure they were all taken care of – that was immediately obvious.

"Some of the extra Naquadah you'll be mining," said Carter. "We already have a couple of planets we are trading with for Naquadah. You could visit Abydos and see how our arrangement with them works."

"And this ship," added Jack, almost as an afterthought. "We'll take this ship."

The other members of SG-1 looked at him in surprise, caught off guard by the audacity of O'Neill's demand. Teal'c even raised an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Jack. "It's not like she is using it for more than a fancy palace anyway, and Maybourne will marry her if that's what it takes!"

#

**P3X-974: CIMMERIA**

"Tell me again why we are back here?" asked Jack as the group of Vikings chanted Thor's name loudly. "It doesn't seem like such a great idea now that I am here."

Carter was saved from answering by the nearby obelisk sending a beam of light to scan them. An instant later, the flash of the Asgard Teleporter swept them away.

It took a few moments for O'Neill to regain consciousness. As expected, he was back in the same dripping cave he and Teal'c originally found themselves in the first time they had visited this planet.

"And please tell me again why we had to do that rather than just walk here?" he asked, sitting up.

Daniel groaned from his prone position as Carter struggled to sit up and began consulting the various devices hanging from her vest.

"I was hoping to get some readings on the transporter," she explained. "It works in a completely different manner to the Goa'uld Rings."

"And did you?" asked Jack slowly climbing to his feet and offering her a hand.

"Yes, Sir, although I'll have to take them back to the SGC to analyse."

Daniel groaned again, raising a hand to his forehead.

"Can I at least get rid of this thing now?" asked O'Neill, reaching into a pocket to withdraw an oddly long container.

A faint squealing and thumping came from inside.

"Settle down, junior," said O'Neill, shaking the bottle. "You'd think a Goa'uld would be used to getting flung around the place by now. I mean they spend all their childhood inside a Jaffa's belly."

"They are probably still upset at getting torn out of a dead Jaffa and stuck into a metal bottle," said Daniel. "I know I'd be a bit less than happy, and you know just how gentle the NID would have been with them."

"Well at least they have earned their keep," said Jack, putting his trapped Goa'uld bottle back into his pocket. "You were right, Carter, the transporter worked exactly like you said it would. Now, let's get out of here. I don't want to run into another one of those uno things."

"I think the Unas was the only one here," said Daniel, finally struggling to his feet.

"Yeah well, maybe, but I do not want to take the chance."

The hologram of the Norse version of Thor began his speech, the same one O'Neill previously heard.

Daniel rushed to get his camcorder going to record as much of the message as he could, swearing at missing the first few words, while Sam used a few other devices to take readings.

Jack sighed and began investigating the tunnels, hoping to find the way out a lot easier this time, and without any nasty surprises.

#

"So, we are just going to take it then?" asked Daniel as he helped Jack lower the Thor's Hammer to the ground.

The large hole burned in the side where he shot it to allow Teal'c to escape had jagged edges, so he had to be careful where he grabbed it.

"Well, it is broken," pointed out Jack, as he strained.

"Because we shot it," puffed Daniel.

"You were the one who shot it."

"Because you told me too."

"Well you weren't going to leave Teal'c here to die were you?" grunted jack as they finally got the heavy unit onto the ground.

"Still. It just seems wrong. We broke it, and now we are going to steal it."

"SG-3 three is on their way," said Sam, walking through the wall of the cave and deactivating her armband. "E.T.A. twenty minutes."

"I hope they remember to bring a wheelbarrow with them," said Jack, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. "It's a bit heavier than I expected."

"So," said Daniel. "Stealing...?"

"We may be able to fix it, or if we can find out how it works, we might be able to construct a new device. This technology could protect Earth from infiltration."

"But if we fix it, will we bring it back?" asked Daniel. "I mean I can't really see Maybourne letting it go once he has his hands on it, but what if the Asgard come back and find we've taken this planet's only protection? We're probably already on their wrong side for breaking it."

"It's not like they are going to come back any time soon, is it?" asked Jack. "I mean, they haven't dropped in to say hello for like a thousand years, right? Maybe we can give these people some of the new guns and other things the NID have come up with, or showers and soap or something - a razor blade even."

"There are indications the Asgard may have left something else here," said Daniel. "Gairwyn said there is a place called the 'Hall of Thor's Might' where Thor supposedly left all of his powers in order to protect the planet.

"Let me guess, you want to go looking for it," said Jack.

"The SGC has already forwarded a request from Colonel Maybourne to have it investigated," explained Carter. "It might be another Asgard weapon, or weapons."

"No surprises there," stated Jack. "Okay, first we get this back to the SGC, then we go looking for Thor's Hall. Hell, maybe he'll have beer, and well-endowed Valkyries – that's part of the legends too, right?"

#

**CIMMERIA: THOR'S HALL**

"On the contrary. My image is a living transmission. I am communicating to you from my quarters aboard the Asgard ship Biliskner," said the small grey alien.

"You mean, you're the real Thor?" asked Daniel.

Thor blinked, turning his head to look at all three SG-1 members present.

"Er, well this is great," said Daniel.

"We would be very interested being, er, friends," said Jack. "See, we've got this little Goa'uld problem, and you seem to be sort of opposed to them and all, so maybe we could pool our resources, and you know, er,"

"Form an alliance," finished Daniel.

"Yes, form an alliance. Between you, er, guys, and us, against the Goa'uld," finished Jack lamely.

"My scans are indicating the Hammer is no longer functioning," said Thor, his expression unreadable.

"Yeah, we sort of broke it," said Daniel. "I don't suppose you could tell us how to fix it at all?"

Jack sighed. This was going to make for a long report when he got back to the base, that was for sure.

And there were no Valkyries or beer.

#

_Thanks to Alphafightclub, JBern in particular for helping this story get written. This will not be a 100k word story, sorry. Just a few chapters of ideas._

_Somehow I managed to overwrite this chapter, so this is the replacement without the corrections._


	2. Never slam a door or a Gate

_Never slam a door you may wish to walk through again - proverb_

**SGC CONTROL ROOM**

"Incoming wormhole. It's SG-1," said the female technician.

The blaring of the warning Klaxon was most welcoming to the people in the Gate control room. They had been tensely waiting for it for several minutes so far.

"Ready in the gate room," said Hammond. "Here they come."

Jack suddenly appeared through the wormhole, running full pelt, and yelling in a most undignified manner. He continued straight through the nets dropping over the Stargate, and beyond the armed soldiers in hazmat suits standing guard deeper in the room, only stopping once he got behind one of the barricades that held the huge canons guarding the gate.

Several enormous alien insects tore out of the event horizon behind him, shooting through the air and slamming into the nets, which quickly entangled them. Strong cables and wire mess strained to hold the ridiculously fast creatures who's wings beat as fast as a humming bird's, despite their much larger size.

"Close the Iris," ordered Hammond as he activated the microphone to the gate room. "Get those bugs subdued. Colonel O'Neill, are you all right?"

"Peachy, Sir," said Jack, deactivating his armband and turning to watch as the soldiers rushed in to capture the creatures. "Just peachy."

BP6-3Q1, Svoriin was not on his holiday list until he had a really, really good bug spray, no matter how much advanced technology might be there. Having those bugs flying through him while out of phase was an unnerving sensation, and they were far too deadly to risk being phased.

_"Who am I trying to kid?" _Jack thought to himself.

Teams would be going back. Possibly the robot duplicates, if they proved to be immune, otherwise heavily armoured troopers. There is no way the NID would not want to recover as much technology as they could from Svoriin, especially since it appeared to be fairly advanced compared to Earth.

Hell, they might even find some survivors. It seemed unlikely the bugs could have gotten everybody, not with the planet as advanced as it appeared.

As the flagship team of the SGC, SG-1 was most likely to be sent back on another scouting/search and rescue mission. Once Teal'c was recovered.

"Well done," said the devil himself, Harry Maybourne, from the control room. "You keep bringing in gifts like this, I am going to think you are bucking for my job, Jack."

"I'll try to break the habit," said Jack, giving an involuntary shiver as he watched one of the airmen fire a Zat at a struggling bugs, knocking it out.

Teal'c had better appreciate this.

#

**SGC LABORATORY**

Jack watched as Earth's most distinguished Geneticists worked on the corpse of one of the bugs, rushing to complete a cure for Teal'c, who's condition was somehow worsening despite Harlan's stasis pod.

"How goes it?" asked Harry, coming to stand next to Jack.

"Oh, it's a real show," said Jack with faked enthusiasm. "First there was cutting, then everyone got excited, then the microscopes came out and things just got wild."

"Don't worry," said Maybourne. "We've got the best people on Earth working on it. If they don't have any breakthroughs in the next 48 hours you can go back to Svoriin and search for more answers."

Jack huffed. He knew he'd end up going back.

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked.

"What? Teal'c a valuable member of the SGC," said Harry.

"Come on, Maybourne," said Jack with an annoyed shake of his head.

"Seriously," said Harry. "The intelligence Teal'c has given us on the Goa'uld is valuable beyond measure. As the First Prime of Apophis, he has been able to tell us about dozens of worlds, the distribution of many of the Goa'uld forces, their economy, where we can find smaller, easier to raid targets. Hell, he even knows where some Goa'uld manufacturing planets are."

"So it has nothing to do with turning this bug into some sort of super-biological weapon then?" asked Jack, "Like you were trying to do with the Broca virus."

"That's part of it too," said Maybourne, not at all worried or upset at Jack's accusation. "But even without that, or the need for some way to fight these bugs so we can take Svoriin from them, the majority of our knowledge of the Goa'uld comes from Teal'c, and we probably haven't touched the sides of what he knows but hasn't thought to tell us."

Jack grunted. Unhappy with the fact Maybourne was making sense, again.

"Come on Jack, I think you're making the brainiacs nervous standing here staring at them," said Maybourne. "Go get some shuteye and we'll debrief. If anybody goes back, they are going to need your experiences. These bugs might not be able to hurt when you are phased, but we can't search medical records or research their computers like that. If there is information on where these things came from, if they are a weapon or just an experiment gone bad, the information is on Svoriin, so you know you are going to want to be on the team that goes back."

Jack hrrumphed again, but didn't object.

Teal'c had really, really better appreciate this.

#

**ALTAIR BIODOME**

'I think I've found something," said Samantha Carter, stepping from the stasis pod the Game Keeper was allowing them to use.

"Excellent, excellent!" crooned the Keeper, helping her out. "The new interface is working. Soon we shall have all of your former guest's memories to explore. Not to mention the memories of those special guests Colonel Maybourne promised."

"Er, I wouldn't go that far," said Sam cautiously. "It was all a bit jumbled up and not perfectly clear."

The Keeper had not forgiven them for freeing the previous residents from his machines and setting them loose to violate the world he had carefully spent a thousand years cultivating, but he was much more accommodating since they had began bringing him people who wanted to use his excellent Virtual Reality facilities.

Usually it was for training or as an advanced design aid, but the NID expressed interest in using the Keeper's mindreading machines as an interrogation tool. Especially if it could read Goa'uld minds.

"So what did you see?" asked Robot Sam.

Sam knew her robot counterpart was a bit annoyed the mindreading machines did not work for her, but it barely showed.

"Looks like the gate address of the Tok'ra," answered Sam.

"Colonel Maybourne is not going to be happy we haven't managed to see Jolinar's memories of the Goa'uld technology," said Robot Jack, coming over to put an arm around Robot Sam's shoulders and place a small kiss on her cheek.

Robot Sam smiled happily.

"That is still disconcerting," said Sam, shaking her head.

"Remember," said Robot Sam, "We're not military anymore."

Her robot status might preclude her from the Keeper's virtual reality machine, but it obviously did have its own benefits, but that was a whole kettle of fish Sam did not want to think about if she could avoid it.

"Anyway," said Robot Jack. "Tok'ra gate address? That sounds like there is going to be another interesting mission coming up for you."

"Always is," agreed Sam. "Always is."

#

**TOK'RA WORLD**

"We mean you no harm," said what Jack assumed was a Tok'ra. "But I warn you, if you make any aggressive moves, we will fire upon you."

"Same here," said Jack, keeping a wary eye on the ring of Staff weapons surrounding them.

The Tok'ra laughed, and Jack seriously considered walking through the prick, since his armband was already activated.

"Jack," said Daniel in the long drawn out 'warning' tone Jack new so well. "Remember why we are here, to make friends, not start a fight. Right?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Jack, letting his gun fall to his side. "I know."

The things he put up with in the name of peace.

#

**TOK'RA UNDERGROUND BASE**

"I do not believe you could be of any service to us. You are neither strong enough, nor advanced enough," said Garshaw dismissively.

He was really starting to piss Jack off now.

"You are incorrect," said Teal'c. "The Tau'ri have already had many successes against Goa'uld and have advanced considerably in the short time I have known them."

"You mean by stealing technology they don't understand and using it to kill? Bah, you are no better than-"

"Yes, exactly," interrupted Jack. "We took technology supposedly too advanced for us and used it to destroy Goa'uld. We will one day understand it, make no mistake, but in the mean time, we can and will do everything we can to stop the Goa'uld. If you have a problem with that, then we will leave, but a smart man would see the opportunity to strike back an ally like us gives you."

"What sort of an alliance could an unblended human and the Tok'ra have?" asked Garshaw. "The mere idea of blending disgusts you."

"But we are not the only people on Earth," said Daniel. "Or the only people fighting the Goa'uld. If we have an aversion to, er blending, it's because of our experiences with Goa'uld. There are many on Earth, and on other planets, who would likely jump at the chance to be a host."

"If that is the case, I'm sure you could find a suitable host for Selmak then," challenge Garshaw.

"Sure," said Jack. "No problem, but what are you going to offer in exchange? So far I haven't seen anything particularly impressive."

Damn it. Harry's attitude was rubbing off on him more and more every day.

#

SG-1 gaped in awe as a tunnel lined in glowing blue crystals grew in front of them. Within minutes, new rooms and corridors were complete.

"Yeah," said Jack to nobody in particular. "Harry will find you as many hosts as you want. Hell, he might even want to be one himself."

#

"The security risk is too great. It is our wish that your lack of return will convince your superiors that we are Goa'uld and not Tok'ra," said Garshaw looking far too smug for Jack's liking.

"You want them to think that we're dead," said Daniel.

"Well that kinda sucks," said Jack.

"I'm sorry. We will try to make you as comfortable as possible," said Garshaw.

"Nah, that's not going to cut it," said Jack activating his armband and stepping backwards into the wall behind him.

The Tok'ra erupted in confusion and the rest of SG-1 took the opportunity to follow suit, emerging at their previously designated rendezvous several minutes later.

#

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

"We are sending a delegation back before they have a chance to leave," said Hammond.

"But it was a bust," said Jack. "They only want us for our bodies – wait that didn't sound right."

"Why would we send anybody back? There is no point unless..." started Daniel.

"Major General Jacob Carter has been fully briefed and has volunteered to be a host," said Hammond.

"Sam's dad?" asked Daniel.

"He arrived after obtaining clearance, searching for Captain Carter, and is currently dying from cancer," explained Hammond. "Rather than be healed by the sarcophagus, he has volunteered to be a host."

"Maybourne wants a man on the inside, eh?" asked Jack. "Can't say I didn't see that coming."

"Jacob understands that blending with this Selmak will likely mean he cannot share any information with us," said Hammond.

"But we'll have somebody on our side in their ranks," finished Daniel. "A sympathetic ear, as such."

"Worth a shot," admitted Jack. "The Major General isn't likely to be able to give away too much about our operations here, if he only just got clearance."

"Let us hope he is more forthcoming than the other Tok'ra," said Teal'c.

#

"I have come to give you thanks," said Selmak. "You have saved my life, and through this host, I have learned the Tau'ri have many things to offer to the Tok'ra."

"Can we speak to Jacob?" asked Hammond.

A moment later the eerie double voice of the Symbiote was replaced by Jacob's normal voice.

"Howdy folks," he said, opening his arms to embrace Sam. "I've got to tell you, George, you made the right call on this. The Tok'ra are the good guys."

"So what do we have to offer?" asked Jack. "They didn't seem much impressed with us before."

"Training," said Jacob. "Despite the fact they have centuries of experience, their operations suck. I managed to expose a Goa'uld double agent within a few hours of being there!"

"Are they were supposedly worried about Earth exposing their secrets," said Jack bitterly.

"Yeah, they really need some serious help," agreed Jacob. "So here is the deal. You find a couple of other likely candidates with the appropriate mindsets and training, and the Tok'ra will share intelligence they gather. Their ability to infiltrate Goa'uld operations is considerable, for obvious reasons. They'll be able to point out isolated bases and some targets of opportunity."

"And the crystal tunnel thing?" asked Jack hopefully. "I've been waiting to make a wine cellar for ages..."

Jacob laughed while the rest of the room hung or shook their heads at Jack's irreverence.

"Maybe one day, when they need specialised equipment or something," said Jacob. "At the moment they tend to travel light, not even keeping their own ships or secure storage bases, so every time they need something, they have to acquire it or build it from scratch. Earth has access to resources the Tok'ra normally find very dangerous to obtain."

"Sounds fair," said Jack. "But who's going to tell Harry he won't be getting a shiny new secret underground lair anytime soon?"

#

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

"So the NID recently sent a team back to the repository of knowledge from PB2-908," said Daniel.

"PB2-908? That's Heliopolis, right? Ernest's planet? How did we get a ship all the way there?" asked Jack. "I thought it was like a year away or something, or did we send the fast ship? Klorel's one."

"It's a relatively close world, that's why they were able to manually dial it," explained Carter. "Have they managed to recover the Stargate from the ocean? It's unlikely the fall damaged it, even if most of the cliff landed up on top."

"They're not actually there yet, but anyway, some of the symbols I filmed there match with these images from P3R-272," explained Daniel. "I am positive they belong to an ally of the Asgard, and that makes it well worth a trip to investigate them further."

"All right," said Jack. "But if there are any bugs there, I'm coming home."

#

**P3R-272 – Gate room**

"Lucky we don't need a door if we want to leave," said Jack, rapping his knuckles one of the walls of the small room, "because the guy who designed this place really sucks at interior design."

"There's power and lights, and a breathable atmosphere, Sir, so there must be a reason for this room," said Carter.

"Are you able to read the inscription, DanielJackson," asked Teal'c, watching Daniel copy the writing into his notepad.

"No, but it is definitely the same language. Once we get that repository from PB2-908, it will be a lot easier to figure out," answered Daniel, continuing to make notes.

"Whoa," said Jack as part of the wall suddenly extended out towards him. "I wonder what this is for?"

#

**SGC INFIRMARY**

"Well, what's the worst-case scenario?" asked Daniel.

"Your computer analogy is pretty good. Colonel, your hard drive has been filled with information that is written in a language your computer doesn't understand. If it continues to progress the way it has so far, you may eventually lose the ability to comprehend us. Or, worse, your computer could shut down all together," said Janet, a worry frown creasing her face.

"Great," said Jack. "I don't even own a computer and I get to 'blue-screen'?"

"How do you even know what that is?" asked Daniel.

Jack angrily replied in the alien language, and Daniel was glad he did not understand it.

#

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

"General, if O'Neill really does have the knowledge of the gate builders in his skull, we cannot afford to lose him. He could potentially unravel all the most advanced technologies we have encountered. Technologies that make the Goa'uld look like cave-men," said Maybourne.

"I am more concerned about losing one of my best operatives, Colonel," said Hammond.

"That's why we have to take him to Altair as soon as possible. The stasis pods there are our best chance to keep him alive until a solution can be found," repeated Maybourne.

"Harlan's world? You just want to try to have another robot made of him," accused Daniel angrily.

Harry didn't even blink at the attack.

"If possible, yes. Imagine what we could learn from a robot copy of O'Neil that has all of his current knowledge," he said. "Look at how much you have gained just by having Jack read every piece of the Gate builder's writing you have on hand. We even have a perfect schematic of the DHD's now."

"General, Harlan was unable to make a stable copy of Teal'c due to his Symbiote. It's unlikely he will be able to copy Colonel O'Neill with whatever is happening inside of his head," reasoned Carter.

"But it won't hurt to try, and Jack will be safe inside the stasis pod. Your robot counterpart has tested them thoroughly and repaired many of the systems that had fallen into disrepair," argued Maybourne. "Those pods are the only chance we have of extending Jack's life."

Hammond sat quietly for a moment, watching Jack, who was sitting with his head on his hands on the table. It was obvious he could no longer understand them.

"The mission is a go," he said. "But Colonel Maybourne, the priority is to get Colonel O'Neill into a stasis pod and stabilised. Under no circumstances are you to endanger him in your attempts to make a robot copy. Understand?"

"Understood, Sir," said Maybourne, quickly standing up.

"Jack is not going to be happy about this," said Daniel. "Any of them."

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c.

#

**ALTAIR: HARLANS LABORATORY**

"Jack, can you understand me?" asked Daniel.

Jack looked around; appearing confused, but then nodded.

"Jack, you are a robot – a copy. Look," said Daniel, pointing to one of the pods.

Jack looked a bit startled, but then understanding dawned as he saw the other pod with the incomplete Teal'c still in it.

"Comtraya!" called Harlan excitedly. "It's wonderful to have another person to keep us company!"

Daniel wasn't sure what it was Jack said next, but he was pretty sure he could guess.

Swearing had a universal language all of its own.

#

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

"So what you are saying is the changes have stopped, because the robot does not have actual DNA," concluded Hammond.

"Yes sir, and the increased, er, capacity, and knowledge placed inside by Harlan's duplicator has allowed Robot Jack 2 to regain understanding of our language, although he is still unable to speak it at this point in time," explained Carter.

"Which hardly matters since he has been able to write a program to translate between Alteran and English," added Daniel.

"It's incredible how much he has been able to tell us, but he doesn't seem to have a lot of control over what knowledge he can access, possibly because the transformation is incomplete," Carter said excitedly.

"Any progress on getting the real Colonel O'Neill cured and back with us?" asked Hammond.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Daniel and Sam tried to put their news into words.

"The latest copy of ColonelO'Neill has built a device, using a power core from a Jaffa Staff weapon and several components taken from other equipment," said Teal'c.

"He is not actually sure what it does, but he says it was in the forefront of Jack's mind and he couldn't rest until he had built it," said Daniel.

"I am confident it is to help 'cure' him of his affliction in some manner," said Teal'c. "ColonelO'Neill was most concerned with returning to his normal state, and that would have been occupying his thoughts at the time of his duplication."

"Yes, well, it appears to be some sort of super-capacitor," said Carter. "Robot Jack 2-"

"Do were really have to call him that?" interrupted Daniel.

"He did insist, DanielJackson," said Teal'c.

"Robot Jack 2," continued Carter, "believes the device needs to be connected to the Stargate and has something to do with the dialling program Colonel O'Neill wrote. So far we have dozens of new addresses, but none of them are the right one."

"So we just wait for the program to finish and then use this device to dial the address it calculates?" asked Hammond. "What is 'Robot jack 2' doing in the mean time?"

"Maybourne has him working with the other robots on some of the Tollan and Goa'uld devices," said Daniel. "He seems to think even the partial knowledge the repository has given Robot Jack 2 will help with figuring out exactly how the Tollan devices work and how we can build our own versions."

"Well people, if there is nothing else?" asked Hammond.

"Sir, I'd like to go to Altair and see if I can get Jack 2 to translate some more of the writing from Heliopolis I have on tape. He could be the Rosetta stone we need for translating all four of the languages there," said Daniel.

"I'd like to return to P3R-272 with a copy of the super-capacitor we have made. The repository appears to be out of power now, but the capacitor might be able to power it up enough for us to gain a computer interface."

"Very well, but under no circumstances are you to allow anybody to be put into the same position as Colonel O'Neill now finds himself. Understood?

"Dismissed."

#

**SGC GATE ROOM**

Most of the lights in the Gate and control rooms were out, temporarily out of power as the super capacitor overcharged the Gate to dial the eighth chevron and blow half the circuits in the base.

"We can't let you go through," said Harry Maybourne, standing in front of the Stargate facing the second Robot copy of Jack O'Neill. "You might be acting against the bests interests of Earth. Come on Jack, if you are still in there, you know the security risk is too great."

Robot Jack 2 paused for a moment before speaking into the box attached to a chain around his neck.

"The cure for Jack is on the other side of that wormhole," came the translation from the box. "It's the Asgard Galaxy, I know it. They will help. They are the only ones who can help."

"Then we'll send a M.A.L.P," said Harry. "We can establish communications and make sure it's not some kind of trap."

Robot Jack 2 said nothing for a second, looking at the NID Colonel intently.

"I want to help Jack too," said Harry. "But you know we can risk exposing the sensitive information inside of your head, even if it is the Asgard. You don't need to go through. It's the original Jack's thoughts pushing the need to go, not your own."

Robot Jack 2 didn't say anything for a moment, apparently considering Maybourne's words. The armed soldiers pointing their weapons at him shifted nervously, but Harry stood stock still in front of the gate.

Robot Jack 2 spoke again.

"Okay," translated the voice box. "Send a M.A.L.P., tell the Asgard what's happened and ask them for help then."

Harry smiled and held out his hand for Robot Jack 2 to shake.

"Stand down," ordered Hammond from the control room. "Nobody is going to get shot today."

"We are going to need another super capacitor," sighed Harry. "That makes about the tenth one so far."

"And some more light bulbs," added Robot Jack 2.

#

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

"So you don't remember any of it?" asked Daniel.

"Nope," said Jack. "The Asgard said it wasn't meant for us."

"What about him then?" asked Daniel, looking over to where Robot Jack 2 was showing Carter the new power supply the robots had made for themselves using the cold fusion root from Hadante.

They still intended on remaining on Altair with the resources of Harlan's factories and laboratories, but they could now spend weeks away from there, if required, thanks to the new 'batteries'.

"Yeah, I didn't mention him, since I didn't actually know about him until I got back," said Jack, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I believe ColonelMaybourne was insistent that the existence of Robot Jack 2 was not mentioned to the Asgard," said Teal'c. "He was possibly afraid the Asgard would have taken the knowledge from Robot Jack 2 as well."

"Yeah, right. Trust Harry to keep that quiet," said Jack. "And P3R-272, the repository?"

"Sam thinks she can get it working again, if we can find a better power source," said Daniel.

"Probably better if we don't for a while," said Jack. "I don't think the Asgard would appreciate us barging in on them again to get somebody else cured."

"Jack, you don't think Maybourne will put somebody else into it, do you?" asked Daniel.

Jack just looked at him, his what-do-you-reckon expression answering Daniel without the need for words.

#

**ALIEN PLANET**

"There!" said Teal'c, pointing at the sky.

But it wasn't a ship normally used by the Tok'ra coming in.

A Deathglider came screaming down towards them, with heavy fire coming from above it. The huge bursts missed the agile craft, but smoke was already trailing from it, indicating heavy damage.

"Drop!" shouted O'Neill, his hand automatically seeking his armband even he fell.

All four SG-1 members were quickly intangible as each of them activated their Phase devices. Doing so at the first sign of danger had almost become second nature.

The glider continued on its barely controlled decent, overshooting them and crashing into the far side of a hill.

Quickly, but cautiously, SG-1 approached the crash site, and found Apophis weakly crawling from the smoking wreckage.

For a moment, O'Neill was determined just to shoot the Goa'uld, and even went as far as raising his gun before a horrible thought entered his mind.

Maybourne would have him whipped if he didn't capture the 'God'. The potential insight into Goa'uld technology and strategies was enormous.

"Help me," groaned Apophis. "Tau'ri, please. I demand Kal Mah!"

It almost wasn't enough to stop Jack, but the sudden appearance of more gliders distracted him, and he raised his Gauss rifle to shoot at the attacking planes, dialling it to maximum force.

The Hypervelocity rounds made a dull boom as they left the barrel of weapon and streaked upwards to strike the glider, punching holes right the way through the outer wing and sending it careering out of control.

He really loved these new guns, especially since they could be fired while still out of phase, but they were another reminder of why Maybourne would spank him for not bringing back Apophis.

Carter and Teal'c quickly accounted for another glider each while Daniel deactivated his armband and knelt next to Apophis, pulling out one of the new 'Medikits' from a pouch to slap on the Goa'uld's chest.

Ultra-fine needles pierced the burnt and torn clothing to lodge themselves into Apophis's chest, and after a blindingly fast analysis, a cocktail of drugs flowed into the System Lord's body. Apophis at first looked terrified by Jackson's actions, and struggled, weakly trying to tear the unknown device from his chest, but the drugs entering his system quickly took effect, and he relaxed as the pain of his wounds quickly subsided.

Then Daniel took out a Zat and shot him.

"What?" he asked when Carter gave him an incredulous look. "If he dies we can always use a sarcophagus to bring him back, and I much prefer him unconscious."

Jack fired a few more rounds at the remaining Death gliders before turning to Daniel.

"Sure, but you're carrying him to the gate," he said. "Harry is just going to love this."

#

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

"We are not putting him into a Sarcophagus," said Hammond. "He will get all the care we can give him using normal Earth Medicine, but unless he starts making it worth our while, he will be allowed to die. So far he is insistent that he will not help unless he is given a new host, and has expressed his satisfaction at the prospect of Sokar destroying our planet, even if it means his death. We do not want him to know we have access to a Sarcophagus."

"Why did we bother bringing him back?" asked Jack. "I missed out on shooting him for nothing?"

"Jack, we had to bring him back," said Daniel.

"Oh sure, you can say that. After all, you got to shoot him," replied Jack testily.

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c. "It was most uncharitable of you, DanielJackson."

"Highlight of my week," agreed Daniel, grinning broadly.

"Sokar's attack against the iris will fail. The combination of a modified Goa'uld personal shield to absorb most of the energy heating the Iris and superconducting cooling to take the rest is effectively neutralising it," said Carter.

"Why don't we just dial out the next time there is a break and keep the wormhole open like we did the first time?" asked Daniel. "Why let him dial back in again and again?"

"By allowing Sokar to continue his attack without any apparent damage, we are proving it is worthless. Eventually he will give up, and he will know it is useless to ever try it again," explained Sam.

"And then what?"

"Then we open negotiations with Sokar," said Maybourne.

"Wait, we are going to sell Apophis? That's a little, er, evil, isn't it?"

"Once he is dead, we have no use for him," said Hammond. "We will give him the best aid we have, but once he is dead, he is no longer under our care."

"That's stepping mighty close to a very fine line, General," said Daniel.

"It is not my decision to make, Daniel," said Hammond. "But can you honestly say you feel obligated to go out on a limb for this animal?"

"Will Sokar still want him?" asked Jack. "If he has gone to meet his G-, well, himself I guess..."

"It is possible Sokar's may wish to revive Aphopis using his own sarcophagus," suggested Teal'c.

"That's what our analysts are saying," said Maybourne. "We haven't found the all the limits of the Sarcophagus's ability, but it has not always been able to revive some of the people who have gone into it. Considering just how damaged Apophis is, there is a very good chance Sokar will be wasting his time."

"Very, very fine line," repeated Daniel solemnly.

An uncomfortable moment of silence passed as even Maybourne considered the dangerous precedent they were setting.

"So, how much do you think we'll get for him?" asked Jack brightly. "I'll settle for a carton of beer, and maybe some chips."

#

**SGC INFORMARY**

"Jack, tell them I am Daniel," said the ancient looking man. "I just got out of a sarcophagus, I feel like somebody has tied a knot in my spine, and nobody recognises me! What the hell happened?"

"Er, what's the last thing you remember?" asked Jack, appearing a bit too hesitant for Daniel's liking.

"You mean before three armed goons dragged me out of the coffin?" he asked, shooting a look at the guards still standing close by. "No offence guys."

One of the soldiers nodded in acceptance of the apology, having been referred to by a lot worse names in his time as an infirmary guard.

"Yes, before you woke up," clarified Jack.

"We had just met Ma'Chello and he asked me to help him with some sort of weapon. I grabbed it and – oh no, he did something to me didn't he? Why the hell did you let me switch off my armband?"

"Well you can't exactly interact when you are out of phase," said Jack.

"Yes, that's why we wear them, right?"

"Hey you are the one who rushed over to him," said Jack. "I didn't tell you to."

"But-"

"Enough!" said Janet, stepping between them and taking Daniel's chin into one hand while the other lifted a torch up to shine into his eyes. "I am assuming this really is Daniel then?"

"What's that meant to mean?" asked Daniel. "What's happened to me?"

"Yeah, it's him," said Jack. "And Daniel, you are sort of going to want a mirror for this."

#

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

"Okay, now everybody is back in their own bodies, what do we have?" asked Hammond.

"Maybourne is already drooling about the body-swap thing," said Jack, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"I am not surprised," said Carter. "It is the perfect infiltration device. You can put an agent into anybody's body and imitate them."

"Ma'Chello is considered a genius amongst the Goa for the cunning of his inventions," said Teal'c. "They wanted him captured in order to obtain his knowledge."

"But he is a crackpot," finished Jack, sounding rather annoyed.

"It's not that his inventions don't work," said Carter.

"It's just that he is a nutter," said Jack.

"He was captured and tortured," said Teal'c. "It is not unheard of for people's minds to break under such treatments."

"Yeah well, his might not be completely broken, but it's bent like a banana and only half as useful," said Jack despondently.

"That's a bit unfair," said Daniel. "He is helping us reach a new understanding of Goa'uld technology, and he is much more coherent now that his body has been repaired by the Sarcophagus, while I was wearing it."

"Flesh-burrowing, mechanical worms, Daniel? Almost invisible, Flesh-burrowing, mechanical worms, that attack everybody indiscriminately and drives them insane with visions? That's not a super weapon, that's a time bomb in your trouser pocket."

"He has many other technologies with potential," said Carter. "And his bed is something we can duplicate now. It's not quite true hibernation, or as good as Harlan's stasis pods, but it will keep even a severely injured patient alive for years, possibly decades."

"If it doesn't steal your soul and implant it in a flesh-burrowing worm," mumbled Jack.

"Be that as it may," said Hammond, regaining control of the conversation. "He has agreed to share his technology with us to fight the Goa'uld, and even if he doesn't currently have the Goa'uld empire destroying weapons he promised, every little bit helps. I'll have Colonel Maybourne assign one of his scientific teams to work with Ma'Chello. Well done."

"Hopefully that will keep the indiscriminate worms out of our flesh," said Jack darkly.

#

**SGC INFIRMARY**

"Captain, you're our physics expert here. Is it possible there's one of these Reetou standing here that we can't perceive?" asked General Hammond.

"Theoretically it is possible, sir, yes. I mean, according to the physics we have learned from studying the Tollan devices, matter exists both in particles and waves," answered Carter. "lf the Reetou manipulate their waves in a similar way to the Tollans, they could possibly be putting them exactly 180 degrees out of phase with ours right down to the sub-atomic level, then their light and sound waves would be undetectable by us. Our phasing armbands do not take us that far 'around'."

"So if we activate our armbands...?" asked Jack.

"That's a possibility," agreed Carter.

Without another word, Jack slapped the activating crystals on his armband. Immediately a six legged, insect-like creature shimmered into view, right where Charlie had indicated.

"Whoa," Jack shouted involuntarily while instinctively reaching for his gun, which he was not carrying.

The insect, the Reetou, also reacted, jumping backwards and raising her 'arms' in an obviously defensive manner as it realised Jack could see it.

"I assume you can now see it," stated Hammond.

"Oh yeah," said Jack, stiffly, unable to take his eyes off the horror sitting just a few metres away. "And believe me, when I tell you I think I know why it decided to be invisible."

"Mother says you are very rude," said Charlie in a disapproving tone.

#

**SGC GATE ROOM**

"So, these Goa'uld Trans thingies, can we make them, I don't know, a little less, Goa'uld-like?" asked Jack, lifting the rather silly looking weapon.

"Transphase Eradication Rod. Sorry, sir," said the NID technician distributing the new guns. "The manufacturing facilities from the Ha'Tak Mothership had the design, but we still don't understand it well enough to change it."

"Any luck with the Tollan side of things?" asked Jack.

"We are still working on the data recovered from the salvaged equipment, but it has given us a much better understanding of the principles behind the armbands and these weapons."

"So, no chance of getting an upgraded armband that makes us invisible too?"

"Possibly, in a year or two," said the technician. "But the Goa'uld will be able to feel you."

"Yeah, good point," said Jack, wiggling the large gun in an attempt to get a better hold on it. "Well, so long as it does the job, I guess."

#

**REETALIA **

"Whoa, that's a lot of bugs," whispered Jack.

Below them, on the other side of the small hill, an army of Reetou gathered. It was hard to say exactly what they were doing, but their ordered lines and squad sized grouping certainly looked very military.

"Are we certain they are indeed rebels intent on invading Earth?" asked Teal'c.

"Not very trusting of mother, are you?" asked Jack.

Teal'c replied with a frown, which was really all Jack needed as an answer.

"Okay, new plan," said Jack. "We need to capture one or two of these guys to interrogate to find out if what Mother has been telling us is true. Let's head back to the gate. We'll turn off the armbands, or maybe just pretend they are off, and let a patrol see us going through. If they follow and try to sneak into the base, we know they are up to no good. Otherwise we can talk to them and find out their side of the story."

Teal'c did not look happy at the prospect of being so close to a Reetou, but followed orders.

#

**SGC INFIRMARY**

"So there is an army of insectoid warriors with plasma gun arms, intent on wiping out all humans and other host creatures in order to destroy the Goa'uld," asked Daniel, looking distastefully at the still smoking corpse of one of the Reetou that followed the SG teams back.

"Seems that way," said Jack, keeping his eye on the stunned but still alive Reetou strapped to the gurney nearby. His arm was in a sling but the wound from the Reetou weapon was not bad, thanks to the upgraded armour all SGC teams now wore.

"I mean, maybe they had another reason for following you and opening fire when they realised they were visible," said Daniel hopefully. "Maybe they could be peaceful if not threatened."

"Not likely, and given the whole 'cutting their arm off and replacing with a freaking big gun' thing that they have going on," said Jack, "No, I really don't think they are looking for peaceful communications."

"Well, with the new detectors, and the TER guns, they won't be invading through the Stargate anytime soon," said Daniel. "So I guess, that's that."

Jack just looked at Daniel.

"Right?" Daniel asked.

Jack leaned his head to one side and kept staring at Daniel.

That's not that, is it?" asked Daniel.

"No."

"We going to send a bomb through, again, aren't we?" he sighed in exasperation.

"Oh yeah."

"Another nuke?"

"Nope, we have something special this time. Harry had his boys cook up a nice little package of the same combination Nirrti put inside Cassandra's chest."

"Big boom?"

"Really big boom," confirmed Jack.

"You know, sending a bomb through didn't really work out that well last time, with Ra. I mean, sure it saved yours and my lives, but it sort of started an interstellar war and stirred up a whole ants nest of trouble," said Daniel. "Do we really want to do something similar again, especially when they can't reach Earth?"

"Daniel, Earth is not their only target, and we can't protect everywhere."

"So we are just going to nuke them?"

"Just the rebels," said Jack. "And maybe their Stargate, since it kind of will be in range of the bomb. Mother has gone back with a warning for the government, although she won't have a lot of time before the bomb goes off."

"That really doesn't make me feel any better," said Daniel.

"Me either," admitted Jack, "but unless you want to accept the possibility of facing invisible six legged bugs with plasma cannons for arms on every planet we go to..."

Daniel was silent for a moment as the pair watched doctors and scientists working to remove the vicious looking weapon from the captured soldier's arm.

"You know, I'm surprised Maybourne isn't here insisting we figure out how that graft was done," said Daniel. "Between that and the invisibility, I sort of expected him to be here drooling again."

"Where do you think the other bodies went?" asked Jack.

#

_Thanks to Alphafightclub, Jbern, GenoBeast and DragonForce for ideas in this chapter. Just a reminder, I will not be covering all the seasons and episodes of the TV series.__Don't expect many more chapters. :(_


	3. Unexpected Routes

**MISSILE LAUNCH ROOM 1969**

"You know, this looks suspiciously like the butt end of a Titan missile," said Jack, looking up.

"Standing by for test burn in T-minus 20 seconds," came an announcement over the intercom.

"Right, time to move people," said Jack, reaching for his armband. "Head for the surface. We'll meet behind the motor pool, or where the motor pool is under normal circumstances."

The moment they were out of phase, SG-1 disappeared into the wall of the silo, leaving the missile test to proceed unhindered behind them, along with some very confusing camera footage that would cause quite a stir in the US military for decades to come.

#

"So, anybody recall any sets of lotto numbers?" asked Jack, thumbing through a newspaper that proved they had travelled in time. "Or a winning racehorse's name?"

"I think that might be a bit unethical," said Daniel. "Not that I wouldn't do it..."

"We can't risk contaminating the time line," said Sam. "Well no more than we have to anyway."

"You're no fun sometimes, Captain," said Jack.

#

**FUTURE GATE ROOM**

"Mm-hmm. As much as I would love to spend more time with you, the timing must be precise. You have to go," said old Cassandra. "Here, this is knowledge vital to the survival of Earth."

She held out a crystal similar to the ones normally seen in Goa'uld ships to Jack, who automatically took it.

"But, you can't," protested Carter. "The paradox-"

"Won't happen because you have already done this," said Cassandra. "Just like Hammond giving you that note explaining what was to happen and the letter to post to himself."

"That makes no sense," said Daniel.

"It doesn't matter," said Cassandra, bringing up her hand to touch a large green stone mounted on the back. "Just tell Harry he isn't allowed to shoot you for not getting everything, or I will be very upset."

Suddenly the wormhole activated. This time there was no plume, and the chevrons didn't spin. The wormhole simply appeared, filling the center of the ring.

"You'll need to use your GDO," said Cassandra. "Now quickly, go, and take care my friends, your journey is just beginning."

#

**CURRENT SGC BREIFING ROOM**

"So, what do you think is on the crystal?" Jack asked as SG-1 exited their debriefing.

"Hopefully next week's lotto numbers," said Maybourne.

"I can't see how that would be vital to the survival of Earth," said Daniel.

"Me either, but a man can always hope," laughed Maybourne.

"That would be so unfair," said Jack.

#

**ESKAL: FAKE SGC BASE CRYOGENICS ROOM**

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Colonel. I'm Major General Trofsky, this is Doctor Raully", said one of the men leaning over Jack's tank.

"Maybe we can try to answer some of the questions that are probably weighing heavily on your mind," said Raully.

"First of all, I regret to inform you that everyone on your team…Dr Daniel Jackson, Captain Samantha Carter, and a Jaffa named Teal'c, are all deceased," said Major General Trofsky.

"As a matter of fact," added Raully, "I imagine everyone you ever knew is probably gone now."

"You see, Colonel, the year is now…2077," finished Trofsky.

Immediately, one crystal clear thought pierced the confusion surrounding Jack.

Bullshit.

It was simply inconceivable, especially since many people he knew had use-by dates well beyond 2077. The medical breakthroughs the NID made from the alien technology gave him the impression that living for over a hundred years would not be that uncommon.

Although, they were at war with a vastly superior force, so it might just be true. People died in wars, lots of people.

Still, it didn't feel right, and Jack was very trusting of his feelings.

"Damn," he said.

Best to play along and see where this went. Without his armband or other equipment he was pretty stuck anyway.

#

**ESKAL: FUTURE SGC CORRIDOR**

"SG-14, debriefing in five minutes, level six," came the PA announcement.

O'Neil paused his walking in an apparent moment of weakness and looked around.

"Changed much?" asked Trofsky.

"There's no place like home, Sir. How many SG teams are there now, Sir?" asked O'Neill.

"28 here on Earth, another ten occupying off-world colonies," answered Trofsky proudly.

"So we finally did that, huh? Made bases on other planets and colonised worlds?" asked O'Neill. "It was still a long way away from happening in my time. Damn politics."

"Affirmative," answered Trofsky.

Jack was certain now. This was all fake. Not only were they already operating bases on other worlds in his own time, mostly due to Harry Maybourne, they had a small colony on the alpha site. Also, the base looked too much like the old SGC. A few weeks ago he found himself in a true future SGC, and it was significantly different looking.

Not to mention future Cassandra had displayed some very impressive technology that this supposed General did not appear to have.

This was a set up, and he was going to have to be very, very careful.

#

**SGC INFIRMARY**

"I am in your debt Dr Fraiser. General Hammond, permit me to return to this planet to search out my friends. If their bodies were not found by my side then they are prisoners," said Teal'c.

"If they're prisoners, they're long gone from that planet. We sent out UAVs, balloons, our best rescue teams, they found nothing but scorched earth. There was no trace of them. They could be moved to any Goa'uld strong hold. You'd be searching for a needle in a very large haystack," said Hammond.

"Perhaps, but I must try," said Teal'c.

"Good," announced Maybourne, walking into the room and giving General Hammond a salute. "Permission to have Teal'c assigned to the team you are sending to search for SG-1."

Hammond appeared startled.

"Colonel, what are you talking about?" asked Hammond.

"General, using our knowledge of the DHD, we have reason to believe we might be able to get a list of gate addresses recently used," said Maybourne. "If SG-1 were taken through the gate, we might be able to follow. Teal'c's familiarity of Goa'uld procedures would be a valuable asset. We have limited ship tracking capabilities, but the NID have a ship ready to meet us there if the gate was not used to remove SG-1. We also may be able to activate SG-1's Tollan communicator and track it."

Hammond silently considered the request.

"I was ready to declare them a lost cause," admitted Hammond. "What does the NID hope to get out of this, Colonel?"

"SG-1 has had more success in recovering alien technology than all the other teams put together," said Maybourne. "Their capture constitutes an unacceptable loss to the NID and a massive potential security breach."

"The Golden Goose eh? Fair enough. In light of this new development I'll assign a team and Teal'c to accompany your men to attempt to locate SG-1," said Hammond. "If that is okay to you, Teal'c?"

"That will be acceptable," said Teal'c. "I look forward to again working with your men, ColonelMaybourne."

"Oh, you are just going to love some of the new toys we have, Teal'c."

#

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

"Colonel Maybourne, can you confirm the gate address and plans given to us by the Tok'ra are accurate?" asked General Hammond.

"Yes, sir," answered Maybourne. "Phased scouts infiltrated the base. SG-1 is being kept separated from each other and under heavy surveillance."

"It is indeed the Goa'uld Hathor who has them captive," said Teal'c. "She appears to be rebuilding her forces by recruiting Jaffa from other Goa'uld's remote bases. Her army is small, but nevertheless formidable."

"Could you extract them safely?"

"Using the phasing devices and a distraction, easily, but this represents a unique opportunity for Earth. If we can capture this base, we would acquire a significant amount of technology, and the base itself is in an excellent location, far from other Goa'uld and virtually unknown," said Maybourne.

"Are you suggesting we launch a full invasion?" asked Hammond.

"We don't know how much information they have managed to extract from SG-1, and they have their equipment. We might be able to sneak them out, but the strategic thing to do would be to remove this Goa'uld as a threat once and for all."

"I concur, GeneralHammond," said Teal'c. "Capturing Hathor and taking her resources away would be a significant blow to the Goa'uld."

"I agree," said Hammond. "Sergeant, get me the President on the phone, and have every available SG team ready to deploy in the Gate room within 2 hours. Colonel Maybourne, we'll need any troops the NID can spare and every piece of that new armour you have."

"Yes, Sir," said Maybourne standing up.

"Let's get this done," said Hammond.

#

**ESKAL: FAKE FUTURE SGC**

"It may take some time for the Goa'uld to take control. But we will greatly enjoy experiencing your eventual defeat," proclaimed Hathor, taking a Goa'uld symbiote from the Jaffa standing near her.

"Oh god, no," said Jack as she leaned over him with the symbiote in her hands.

"And when you awaken from the joining, you will kneel and pledge-"

The words died on her mouth as her chest suddenly exploded. The Jaffa in the room moved to attack the armoured black clad figures that suddenly appeared through the walls, but died before they had a chance to fire their weapons.

"Down," yelled one of the figures moving his gun to aim at Sam. "On the floor, all of you!"

Raleigh fell to the floor, along with the rest of SG-1 except Jack, who was still strapped down on a table.

"Get symbiote off O'Neill!" Raleigh yelled. "I am Tok'ra. Get O'Neill."

One of the figures bolted to O'Neill and reached in to grab at the Symbiote just as it began to burrow into the back of his neck.

O'Neill screamed in pain.

The soldier's hand went straight through, still out of phase, and the Symbiote disappeared.

"Did you get it?" called Raleigh.

The figure stood back and pressed button on his armband. The mask and helmet retreated, revealing Teal'c anguish filled face.

"I was not in time," he said.

"O'Neill, you must fight it!" said Raleigh, attempting to stand up but finding a suddenly in phase armoured boot slamming her back to the ground. "I am Tok'ra. The cryogenic process will prevent the melding, the Goa'uld within will die, but you must let me up, and O'Neill must fight it."

The complex shook and distant explosions thumped dully as the Earth forces swept in to destroy the assembled Jaffa, their powerful weapons, and advanced armour providing an overwhelming advantage.

"Listen to her," said Sam from her prone position. "The freezing process will at least render the colonel inactive, even if he is Goa'uld."

Jack gave another scream and writhed against his straps.

"Let her up," ordered Teal'c.

The boot came off and Raleigh rushed to close the cryogenic pod.

"If he dies, you die," threatened the soldier still covering her with a menacing looking gun that glowed ominously.

#

"There," said Raleigh as the pod containing Jack was lowered into the pit.

Teal'c's radio suddenly crackled to life.

"Teal'c, we are almost all secured out here, what's your situation? Over."

"Hathor is dead, but O'Neill has been taken as a host," he reported.

There was a moment of silence from the other end.

"Repeat last. Over."

"ColonellO'Neill has been implanted, but is currently receiving treatment. We have the Tok'ra agent and the rest of SG-1 secure."

"Hold your position, we are on our way. There's an energy shield causing a bit of grief to some of our troops that we have to take down, then we will be right there."

Teal'c let the radio go and moved back to stand next to where Raleigh was monitoring Jack's vital signs.

Daniel and Sam stood nearby watching, the guns of the rest of Teal'c team still covering them, just in case they had been compromised too.

He had faith O'Neill would survive, but he still worried.

It was several tense minutes before another squad of Earth soldiers walked in, their new armour glimmering in the dull light of the room. One soldier tapped his arm and his helmet retracted.

"Oh, Jack," said Harry Maybourne, stepping up to stand next to Teal'c. "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

"The freezing process will prevent the melding and will destroy the Goa'uld," said Raleigh. "He will be okay."

"I hope so," said Harry. "But we've almost finished capturing Hathor's ship, so we will have another Sarcophagus handy, just in case we need to take more drastic actions."

He ignored the hostile looks Carter and Daniel gave him at his suggestion.

After all, they were still testing the semi-repaired Asgard device removed from Cimmeria, and the anti-Goa'uld prototype device inspired by the Reetou's ability to cause the symbiotes distress was nearing completion. If Jack was a host, Harry knew he would not object to being used as a test subject for the new weapons.

And bad luck if he did.

#

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

"So these are all Goa'uld detected on Earth by your new detectors?" asked Jack.

"Not all of them, no," answered Carter. "Some are devices, or ancient Goa'uld relics, others we have no idea. The detectors find Naquadah."

"So what are we doing then?"

"One of the locations turned out to be the compound of a cult," explained Hammond. "The leader's name rang somebody's bell and they sent the information to Doctor Jackson."

"He is called Sethesh," said Daniel. "Seth was supposedly killed in ancient Egypt along with all his minions, a similar god showed up in Greece called Typhon. Similar back stories and remains, another fictitious animal representation. In one of Typhon's last legends, he killed three hundred followers and then disappeared from Greece. Now at that point, he seemed to vanish from recorded history altogether. Until I found this. A new cult arose in England early 1800s, strangely enough near the location of Stonehenge. The cult had an enigmatic leader named Seth. They were constantly under attack by the Christians, then, and this is the important part, Seth's worshippers, all of them, were found dead, having slit their own throats. But Seth's body was never found."

"Nice guy," said Jack. "So what, he's at it again, this time just North of Seattle. Maybe he wants to be a rock star this time."

"The ATF are investigating him now because they've become so heavily armed and fortified. The report says he has about fifty followers, who are all apparently ready to die for him," added Harry. "Ex-members say he has magical powers and advanced weapons. They also say his eyes glow."

"So we are going to what, capture him?" asked Jack.

"And his equipment, of course," said Harry. "There is a good chance he has a sarcophagus stashed away somewhere that is what has kept him going this long-"

"Or he is changing hosts every few hundred years," said Daniel.

"And another report from an ex-member says he was brainwashed by a gas of some sort," finished Harry.

"So, something like Hathor used?"

"Probably," agreed Harry. "Whatever it is, we want it."

"Big surprise there," mumbled Daniel sarcastically.

"It is likely Nish'ta; a biological compound that, once inhaled, infects all tissue in your body, including your brain. It tends to make your mind extremely pliable," explained Teal'c. "I believe that is the substance Apophis used on Rya'c."

"So a Zat will free the followers?" asked Carter. "That's how you freed Rya'c, right?"

"Any electrical shock large enough to disrupt the organism should suffice," answered Teal'c.

"So, we break into the compound, using the phase armbands of course, take out Seth, then Zat all of his followers and steal his stuff without letting anybody blow the place up. Sounds simple enough," concluded Jack.

"You have your mission," said Hammond standing up. "Dismissed."

"Sir," said Jack, approaching Hammond once the others had left.

"What's on your mind, Colonel?"

"This isn't really the sort of mission we, I mean SG-1, normally get," said Jack.

"And you're wondering why?"

"Oh no, I get it. Goa'uld in the back of the neck, need to be sure, blah, blah - I get that, I'm just want you to know I appreciate having any missions at all."

"You're welcome," said Hammond. "But you'll need to thank Colonel Maybourne as well. It was his report on the tests they ran after your recovery that convinced the President to allow you back into the field."

Jack looked surprised, and then slightly disgusted.

"Don't worry Colonel," chuckled Hammond. "I believe the summary of his report contained the statements 'effectively useless for the NID's research into anti-Goa'uld possession since no possession has taken place', and 'ongoing tests would be a waste of valuable resources'."

Hammond was smiling as he left Jack standing in the room alone.

"Useless, wow," mumbled Jack. "I think I really hate that guy."

#

**SETH'S COMPOUND**

Jack watched the confused former members of Seth's cult leave the compound with satisfaction. The plan went almost perfectly, with the only problem being Daniel accidentally infecting himself with the Nish'ta gas.

Seth was unconscious and waiting for the NID to pick him up, along and the several truck-loads of gear they had captured.

"Ow," said Daniel, sitting up. "Did you Zat me?"

"Had to Danny-boy," replied O'Neill happily. "You were a bit high on Seth's gas."

"Oh," said Daniel, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, it was fun for a while, having you worship Carter and all, but eventually I had to get you out of it, or she would never have gotten anything done."

"What? Worship… You didn't," said Daniel.

"Couldn't help myself," admitted Jack, smiling. "It's Maybourne's fault. He put the idea in my head when he told us how much the NID wanted this gas."

"Yeah, about that. I'm not really comfortable with them getting a hold of it," said Daniel.

"Me either," said Jack.

They both knew the NID was not immune to corruption. An internal investigation started by Maybourne was turning up several issues that would make a conspiracy nut's head spin.

"He's on our side, right?" asked Daniel. "Maybourne that is."

"I hope so, Daniel. I hope so."

#

**NID DETENTION FACILITY (UNKNOWN PLANET)**

"Mr Seth," asked Harry coming to stand in front of the glass wall separating him from the prisoner. "My name is Colonel Harry Maybourne. How are you today?"

"I am your GOD. Let me out of here or I will torture your family for an eternity!" screamed the enraged Goa'uld, eyes glowing brightly.

"You can quit the act," said Harry. "I'm here to make a deal."

The apparently enraged Goa'uld suddenly relaxed and sat down on the edge of the uncomfortable bed that was one of his cell's few furnishings.

"Sorry," he said. "Old habits and all that. So how can I help you, Colonel? I am guessing you want the formula for the Nish'ta?"

"Amongst other things, including the Zat'nik'tels, yes," admitted Maybourne. "It's proven very useful when it comes to interrogating foreign spies."

"And turning them too," laughed Seth. "At least, that's been my experience. So what are you willing to pay? My freedom?"

"Of course not," said Harry. "Your list of crimes is far too long, unless you can make amends by giving us all the technology we need to defend ourselves from your brethren."

"My brethren," spat Seth, "they are no more my people than you humans. For a thousand years I have been stranded-"

"Don't bother trying with the 'my enemy's enemy' gambit," dismissed Maybourne.

A slight flicker of rage showed on Seth's face at the interruption, but he quickly recovered.

"In return for explaining how to manufacture the Nish'ta and your ongoing help with deciphering Goa'uld technology, we are prepared to keep you alive."

"This is not living," growled Seth, gesturing to his tiny cell with a free arm. "It is torture. I am going insane with boredom."

"You have a television," pointed out Maybourne.

"Showing thirty year old shows," said Seth. "While I do enjoy Lucy, I am seriously missing my daytime soap operas."

"I'm sure you can understand we don't want any of you gaining relevant information about Earth's current situation," said Harry, smiling.

"So, you have more of my kind imprisoned here then," said Seth smugly. "Goa'uld who are ignorant of Earth, unlike me. Very interesting."

Harry's smile disappeared and a frown creased his brow in annoyance at his slip.

"Yes, and we will be using them to check anything you tell us," he said. "Understand they will also be helping us, so anything you 'accidentally' get wrong or leave out will be found."

Seth sighed.

"I'm afraid I will be little help once you have the details of the gas," he said. "I have never really been that technically minded, otherwise I would have built a ship and left for an even more remote part of the Galaxy centuries ago."

"But you have the knowledge," stated Maybourne. "Your racial memory."

"Yes, but that does not mean I understand it," explained Seth. "It is like having a library where you can look up anything you want, but that doesn't mean you know what it means, or even where to find that knowledge to begin with. There is literally thousands of years of day to day living, like rows of pulp fictions and trashy romance novels filling up the space between the occasional decent book – if we take the library analogy further."

"I see," said Maybourne.

"So, if I tell you what you want to know about the Nish'ta, you will no longer need me," said Seth. "That does not encourage me to help you."

"Do you have a better option?" asked Maybourne. "You will not be set free, not on Earth or any other world."

"What matters it to you if I go to another planet?" asked Seth. "You will have your gas, and your world will be rid of me."

"We can be rid of you very easily," said Maybourne. "And our scientists would get a lot out of testing exactly how you are able to heal and control your host. Until you die, that is, and then we have your sarcophagus…"

Seth's eyes flashes briefly.

"What do you propose then, Colonel?" asked the former cult leader.

"You will help us produce the gas, and explain everything you know about it, then we will upgrade your accommodation. Occasionally we will ask you about technology or planets we encounter, you will tell us what you can. There is a lot of translating we need done too. So long as you continue to work for us, you will be treated well."

"And if I don't, I will die," stated Seth. "So I am a slave then."

"Yes," said Maybourne. "I think you'll find it is the most preferable option, since another choice we have is to sell you to a System Lord – I understand there is a decently sized price on your head."

With that, he turned and walked away, passing through several thick steel doors and checkpoints before reaching his next prisoner.

"Hello again, Klorel," he said.

"My father will burn your world and feast on the livers of your young," screamed Klorel.

"Your father is dead," said Harry. "He was tortured by Sokar and died after trying to claim Kal Mah."

"Lies," screamed the teenage boy.

Harry gestured to the television which suddenly switched to show the video of Apophis's demise.

"Nobody is coming for you," said Harry. "There is no escape. We have already kept you alive for far too long without any return. This is your last chance."

"You will not kill me," claimed Klorel. "Colonel O'Neill would not permit you to murder this host."

"You claim to have crushed Skaara anyway," said Harry. "And Colonel O'Neill doesn't get any say in this. He is just a Colonel, like me. That's a rank in our military, and not a very high one. Our bosses make the decisions and we follow orders. Now we have been very patient with you, but that patience has run out."

Klorel couldn't tear his eyes away from the looping video of Apophis's last moments.

"What's it going to be?"

"You wish me to take a new host, a murderer condemned to death, to uncover the secrets you have been unable to get with the Nish'ta?"

"Correct."

"And what do I get out of this, besides my continued existence?"

"The pleasure of taking a new host," said Maybourne. "I understand you Goa'uld like that sort of thing."

"That is insufficient," said Klorel, finally turning back to look at Maybourne.

"If you assist us with some translations and check some of our research, I will see about getting you better accommodation and food," offered Harry.

"I will consider it," said Klorel, after a moment, turning back to watch the television still showing repeats of Apophis's death.

Harry nodded and left.

He knew Klorel would eventually accept, but he also had no doubt the Goa'uld would do something to kill Skaara before he left to take the new host. Hopefully the Sarcophagus would be able to undo whatever the Goa'uld did.

For a moment he considered the fact he was selling another human being's soul, subjecting him to torture far worse than anything mere humans could do, but then he again hardened his resolve. The animal was going to be executed anyway. At least this way they might be able to save Skaara.

And Jack would owe him – big time.

Of course, he had no qualms about what was going to happen to Klorel once the transfer was complete. They had other Goa'uld, and the repaired Asgard device needed to be tested, as did the Reetou based anti-Goa'uld/Jaffa area denial system.

Better they lose one of the more recalcitrant ones like Klorel, rather than someone like Seth, who had basically existed in relatively peaceful coexistence on Earth for a thousand years and was much more likely to co-operate.

#

**ASGARD CAPITAL SHIP**

"I apologise for taking you by surprise, but I have come on a matter of great importance," explained Agard Supreme commander Thor.

"We're in orbit around Earth, right?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes."

"You know, we have satellites, telescopes. They can see things like spaceships," said O'Neill.

"Our ships have never been detected here before," said Thor.

"You haven't been around for a while, have you?" asked O'Neill.

Suddenly a red light began blinking furiously and Thor jumped, apparently shocked.

"It appears I have indeed been detected," said Thor, working the console in front of him. "There are numerous small ships on approach and two Goa'uld Ha'taks moving out from your moon. I am impressed."

"Yeah, you might want to let me talk to them, and pretty quickly, since there are likely a few guns warming up on the planet's surface around now too."

O'Neill wasn't sure, if he was reading the little grey alien's face correctly, but he appeared to be quite surprised.

"We are in no danger," assured Thor.

"Still, you don't really want them to get hostile, would you?"

The alien worked his console for a moment more.

"We are now in contact with the approaching vessels, and the facility where I found you," said Thor.

"-I repeat, Alien vessel, you are in Earth Space. Stand down your weapons and shields and move away from the planet or prepare to be attacked. This is your final warning," came the ominous threat from hidden speakers.

"Hey guys, Jack O'Neill here – from SG-1," said Jack. "It's er, all okay. The ship belongs to the Asgard – Thor. He is a friendly, and he is here to tell us about, er, what was it again - A matter of great importance."

It took several more minutes before everything was verified and the Earth defences stood down to a state of wary readiness. Thor had to move his ship to the far side of the moon and the two Ha'taks remained near.

Then the real scare came.

#

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

"Why would the Goa'uld agree to negotiate?" asked Hammond. "Surely they are so arrogant they cannot think of us a threat."

"Well we did kill Hathor and capture a lot of her assets," said Jack.

"The Goa'uld fear the Asgard," said Teal'c, "and respect their power greatly. If the Asgard have called for a negotiation, the system Lords will comply."

"They'll be after something for themselves," said Daniel. "That's the point of negotiations."

"So we are going to have the heads of the forces we are currently at war with within our grasps and we won't be allowed to touch them?" asked Carter.

"Nope."

"What about if the negotiations fail?" asked Hammond. "What sort of fallout are we expecting?"

"Total annihilation, according to Thor," said Jack. "The Goa'uld will send their whole fleet in."

"I do not believe they would do such a thing," said Teal'c. "To do so would leave their own planets unprotected and vulnerable to rival Goa'uld."

"But they could sent a lot more than we can handle," said Daniel.

"Thor doesn't believe we could stop a couple of dozen Ha'taks and a million Jaffa."

"He's right," answered Maybourne. "We only have two ion cannons. To get global coverage with overlapping fields of fire would take 38 of them, and even then it would be difficult. Our infantry weapons are superior, but the upgraded F18s are not a match for a Death glider, and we are still working out production issues for the newer planes."

"And the captured ones?"

"Still too many problems. We had one on a test flight and lost control of it. They apparently have some sort of boomerang security built into them and return home if an enemy tries to use them, but even if we had the planes, we just don't have enough pilots for an attack that size. Even with the Virtual Reality training the Game Keeper is giving the recruits we've collected from other worlds, there just aren't enough people, and our Artificial Intelligence isn't good enough yet."

"Ma'chello?" asked Hammond.

"Good for sabotage, not a stand up war, and don't even bother asking about the Reetou, they are just as likely to kill us as the Goa'uld."

"Well we did bomb a sizable portion of their population," said Daniel.

A flash of light swept the room and a small grey alien was suddenly seated at the table with them.

"Greetings," said Thor.

"Supreme Commander, thank you for coming," said Hammond. "We have just been discussing our options and it would seem like we have none."

"You are a very tenacious species," said Thor. "You progress has been nothing short of astounding. The High Command was most impressed with your ability to detect my ship, as was I."

"But it's not enough," said Hammond.

"No, you cannot hope to defend your planet from a combined attack," said Thor. "The System Lords have agreed to negotiate. They will arrive in four days via the Stargate."

"Here? As in Earth 'Here'?" asked Jack, surprised.

"It is customary for such negotiations to take place on the planet in question. Three representatives from the System Lords will arrive by Stargate. You must be prepared to speak on behalf of all the inhabitants of Earth," said Thor.

"Uh, well maybe not me personally…" said Jack.

"We have chosen you, O'Neill, to represent your planet at the proceedings."

"All right, now see, that could be a mistake. You see, Doctor Jackson here is an extremely educated and articulated man, very well versed in all the languages…"

"You have led your people into the galaxy through the Stargate. You are our choice, O'Neill. Further instructions to aid you in preparation will follow."

Then Thor was gone in another flash of light.

"Well there you go," said Jack. "We're screwed. Maybe Robot Jack could take my place. He owes me one for not spoiling the World Series for him."

"You know," said Maybourne. "I understand the System Lords agreeing to come to the table because the Asgard told them to, but we have to consider, why are the Asgard asking them, instead of just telling them the Earth is now protected?"

"Their ships are apparently tied up in their own galaxy," said Jack. "Something bigger and nastier than the Goa'uld, which is frankly, a terrifying thought."

"I read your report, but it doesn't fit. The Goa'uld are scared of the Asgard and barely test them every now and then, but why do the Asgard need to negotiate at all unless they are completely unable to respond if the Goa'uld get serious?"

"The Goa'uld would not allow another race to dictate to them unless they were certain they could not prevail," said Teal'c.

"So, it's a bluff?" asked Carter. "The Asgard can't enforce the Protected Planets treaty, but have the Goa'uld convinced they can?"

"Our analysts say they probably only have a few ships in this Galaxy. So long as the Goa'uld are mostly behaving themselves, no problem, but if anybody starts something serious, their deficiencies are going to be glaringly obvious," said Harry.

"So, what, they need us to go along with the show because if their buff is called we are all sunk," summed up Daniel. "What if they just don't really care that much? Or if they are motivated by some other concept we don't, or can't understand?"

"Then they wouldn't have bothered calling for these negotiations," said Harry. "They didn't include Earth before, so why start now? Because we have taken the fight to the Goa'uld instead of sitting on our hands like the Tollans? Or maybe they want to test us, see if we are worth being allies with."

"What do we do?" asked Daniel. "Attack the Goa'uld? Or see if the Asgard can negotiate something that doesn't end up in millions of deaths?"

"We negotiate," said Hammond. "That means you, Jack."

"Yah," said Jack unenthusiastically.

"We should have a backup plan," said Harry thoughtfully as he started digging through the files on his hand held computer. "Nothing personal, Jack."

"Run away?" asked Jack. "And none taken."

"Not quite, although I think it would be prudent to move a few more people and assets off world while we still can," said Harry, apparently finding what he was looking for. "Since the system Lords are coming here, we might have an opportunity to utilise one of Ma'Chello's inventions after all."

"We can't violate the Asgard's protection," said Daniel. "We would destroy any possibility of an alliance."

"It would not be honourable to do so," agreed Teal'c. "And will surely cement the Goa'uld's resolve to collectively attack us."

"We won't attack them while they are here," said Harry, handing over his tablet. "But we will never get an opportunity like this again."

"That line, you know, the one we aren't meant to cross, it's getting fainter and fainter all of the time," said Daniel passing the tablet to Jack.

"The worms? You have got to be kidding me," said Jack disgustedly.

"They aren't as indiscriminate anymore," said Harry.

"What exactly are you suggesting, Colonel?" asked Hammond.

"If the negotiations break down, we send one of Ma'Chello's more insidious creations home with the System Lords. They are programmed to seek out and kill only Goa'uld, driving them mad in the process, and will activate only after a suitable amount of time has elapsed - a few days or even weeks maybe. We can make it random to reduce the chance they are linked back to us."

"It will take the Goa'uld many days to make arrangements for a combined attack," said Teal'c. "It may be months before their ships reach Earth."

"And how will you send these worms," asked Hammond, taking the tablet passed from Carter.

"Ma'chello is a genius at manufacturing fake Goa'uld devices. We could either plant a device on them, or swap something they bring with them with a fake containing worms. The Goa'uld will not become 'infected' until after they have left Earth. Hell, the damn things could probably crawl through the Stargate on their own, if needs be. Ma'Chello has them phasing to full invisibility now."

"Or maybe we could put some into the towels and hope they steal them," said Jack sarcastically.

"Actually, the temptation of taking something from the base may be too great for them," said Carter. "Maybe not towels, but a small hand held computer or something else they could easily remove."

"Oh come on, Carter," said Jack. "You aren't going along with this."

"What about the Tok'ara?" asked Daniel. "This weapon will target them too, won't it?"

"I'll clear it with the President, along with your appointment as ambassador, Colonel O'Neill.

"Major Carter, you are to work with Colonel Maybourne in coming up with a way to get these device back to the Goa'uld's bases. It must be undetectable and untraceable to us. You'll also need a way to warn the Tok'ra should we proceed.

"Teal'c and Daniel, we'll need you to help Colonel O'Neill prepare for this negotiation. That includes making sure the facilities are adequate. I'll assign a couple of teams to boost security and help you with your research.

"Colonel Maybourne, while I have grave misgivings, I think your plan has merit, but only, and I repeat only if the negotiations break down," said Hammond.

#

**SGC CONFERENCE ROOM**

"I thought we were all going to speak the same language here," said Jack to the two screaming Goa'uld.

Cronus angrily leapt to his feet.

"Gonach!" he yelled at O'Neill before storming out of the room, with Nirrti and Yu following close behind.

"Well that didn't take long," said Jack. "Is it over?"

#

"No," said Jack calmly.

He was surprised there wasn't an immediate uproar, since he was interrupting them, again.

"Do the System Lords accept the Asgard proposal?" asked Thor.

"I said no," repeated Jack. "Earth does not agree, and will not abide by the terms of your treaty."

He was pretty sure he could hear Simms banging his professional negotiator head against the wall of the next room, but Jack was adamant.

"We do not, and will never, agree that the human species exists for the purpose of serving the Goa'uld as hosts and slaves," he said, staring at the Goa'uld with seriousness none of them had seen from him before. "You can forget about any treaty that has that clause in it."

"You will be wiped from the face of the universe," growled Yu.

"So be it," said Jack standing up. "Better to die free than live as slaves."

#

**ASGARD SHIP**

"Colonel O'Neill, I may be able to convince the Goa'uld to return to the negotiating table," said Thor.

"Not going to happen while that slave thing is in there," said Jack. "Even the President agrees. Great guy, glad I voted for him."

"I urge you to reconsider," said Thor. "We will not protect you and risk the other planets in the Treaty."

"We get it," said Jack, standing up straighter. "But it doesn't matter. Let them come."

"Then it is good bye Jack O'Neill. I am saddened to have reached this point, but my orders from High Command are very clear. We will not engage any Goa'uld force attacking Earth."

"Thank you, Thor," said Jack sincerely. "Earth appreciates your efforts and your friendship. If we survive this, we would hope to remain friends, if not allies."

"Your race has great potential," said Thor. "I wish you luck in the upcoming battles."

Jack nodded and was encompassed in a flash of light before suddenly standing back in the SGC control room.

"Is it done?" he asked, watching the gate dial the first of the locations for the departing Goa'uld.

"Yes," said Daniel. "But I really feel conflicted about this."

"So do I, Danny-boy," said Jack.

"Well I don't," said Maybourne. "And for what it's worth, I completely agree with what you did, Jack."

"Yeah, well let's hope it doesn't mean we all die," said Jack.

The whoosh and light of the Stargate filled the room for a second. It had barely faded before Yu was marching up the ramp.

One by one, each of the system Lords left, Nirrti stopping to blow a kiss towards the control room where she could obviously see Jack standing.

Jack shivered.

As soon as the last Goa'uld left, the base burst into activity. The gate started redialling and teams towing large, floating platforms filled with equipment began pouring into the room ready to depart through the wormhole once it was established.

"Well I'm Ringing back up to Moon Base," said Maybourne. "We have the Goa'uld manufacturing equipment from the ships running at maximum capacity to get as many sets of the new armour made as we can, but it needs constant attention to keep the supply line going, and new updates are always in the wings."

"Korel's Stargate is operational?" asked Carter.

"Yes. We are receiving raw materials from our off world mining facilities directly now. Not having to ring or ship everything in has sped up production considerably. We have all three Ha'Taks fully operational and ready to engage any hostiles that get within range of Earth. Currently we are making spares to ship down to Earth for the last line defence, if it comes to that."

"Good luck, Maybourne," said Jack holding out his hand

Despite his person dislike for some of the things Mayborne had done, he knew the NID commander would likely be amongst the first to engage any hostile fleet before it reached Earth.

"To you too, Jack, and the rest of SG-1," said Harry shaking each of their hands in turn. "If we survive this, it will be because of you and your team, but hey, let's hope Ma'Chello's worms cause enough confusion and chaos that the attack never happens."

"Yeah, there is always that."

#

Days of frantic activity turned to weeks of still tense but less panicked work. Production of weapons and vehicles increased so fast that raw materials were the limiting factor. Almost daily, new designs and improvements to weapon systems were rolled out, with the oldest versions getting recycled if the raw materials were not available.

Committees and high ranking government officials argued endlessly about disclosing the Stargate, but in the end the decision to avoid a panic until the last moment won out over preparing the world for an invasion. Without knowing when it was coming, there was very little to be gained aside from a great deal of internal strife that they did not need right now.

No sign of an imminent Goa'uld attack appeared. More weeks passed, and slowly information began filtering back to Earth and its allies.

The Goa'uld were fighting.

Huge battles, the likes of which the galaxy had never seen before, raged across the heavens. Fleets of ships fell upon each other, often for no discernible reason. Territories changed hands so fast that nobody could keep track, with new Goa'uld 'Gods' sweeping to power one day only to be wiped from existence the next. Betrayal and infighting was rampant.

It was chaos, and from Earth's point of view, glorious.

The ancient society fell into ruin as Ma'Chello's worms passed from Goa'uld to Goa'uld, sending each one destructively insane before their rivals would sweep in to claim all they could from their defeated enemy. With each victory, worms passed from the losers to the winners, starting the cycle again.

By the time all of the worms had succumbed to destruction, either by their hosts being vaporised in battle or by other misadventure, barely a handful of powerful Goa'uld remained.

The immediate threat to earth posed by the Goa'uld was over. Earth had won.

It was time for the Stargate to go public.

#

**SGC COMMISSARY**

"So," said Jack, scoffing his blue jello. "Disclosure eh? How's that going?"

"Hmm," said Daniel, sipping at the cup of coffee he had been nursing for the last ten minutes.

"That good eh? What's the latest plan? An advert during the Superbowl?"

"I think I'd actually prefer that," said Daniel. "No, the latest plan, the one that appears to have the most support, is to slowly introduce the idea of the Stargate through a science fiction television series."

"You're kidding," said Jack.

"No, no I'm not," said Daniel glumly. "There was apparently already something similar under development, so it is going to be hijacked and used to get people used to the idea. After a few years, the truth will slowly be revealed, and everyone will know the stories and history of the SGC already."

"That's possibly the dumbest idea yet," said Jack. "I like it."

"What?" spluttered Daniel.

"It's just stupid enough to work," shrugged Jack. "More importantly, who do they have playing me?"

#

**MOON BASE 1**

Harry Maybourne was not a nice person.

In fact, many people would call him one ruthless, determined, and cunning son-of-a-bitch.

As he watched the newest Earth dreadnought lift from the ship yard of Moon Base 1, he felt pretty good about that.

In the aftermath of the Goa'uld Wars, Jaffa rallied to Bra'tac's call to freedom, seizing the ships and planets previously commanded by a stream of supposed Gods. Even the most ardent believers could not ignore so many 'Gods' dying, often after publically going mad. Their faith shaken, Bra'tac's words found new traction and gained wide support amongst the legions.

Some planets rose in rebellion, declaring themselves independent of any other. Others banded together so their captured Goa'uld ships and weapons could combine to create defence forces large enough to deter any other would-be rulers from attacking.

Few planets had the technology or resources to go head to head with Earth and its allies, and the stories of how the Goa'uld had fallen because they challenged the might of the Tau'ri kept many from even seriously thinking about it.

Earth built ships were getting to be amongst the most powerful in the Galaxy, their combination of technologies producing vessels far greater than the sum of their parts. With primary weapons based on Tollan Ion cannons, shields a hybrid of several types including the one captured on Hathor's base, secondary weapons that were basically scaled up Ha'tak canons, and incredibly advanced missiles of unimaginable speed and power, Earth's small fleet was to be respected.

From the smallest fighter drone, to the battleships now rivalling Ha'taks in size, every Tau'ri ship was a deadly, precision-built machine commanded by skilful professionals and cunning artificial intelligences.

Earth's infantry was admired by everyone, not just because of their advanced weapons and armour, or their superb training, but because the warriors themselves embodied a spirit rarely seen by generations of downtrodden humans.

And yet, despite their fearsome reputation, many planets found the Tau'ri easy to deal with. They traded fairly and helped for no reason other than they could. Their medicine and civil technology was as great as their military technology, and they were not shy about sharing it with others who were in need.

There were conquers, emperors, kings, and every form of government imaginable, all rising into the power vacuum left by the Goa'uld.

Earth was right there with them.

And Harry Maybourne, that son of a bitch, could rightly claim to be a big reason why.

**The End.**


End file.
